The Childhood Friend of Kurama
by harpiegal
Summary: This story is set a year after Yu Yu Hakusho ended.Kurama and the rest of the group live out normal lives until a chance encounter with Kurama's childhood companion brings up fond memories and feelings of heartache,leading Kurama to try and reclaim the lost relationship
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Ayame Kentayama_

_Age: 19( same as Kurama's human self)_

_Race: Human_

_Looks: black hair down to the middle of her back, tall (same height as Kurama)_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Her Story: She grew up with "Shuichi Minamino" and has known him since elementary school. When they were both 10 years old, around the time Kurama became aware of him being a fox demon, she cut off ties with him because of him breaking a promise to never hold secrets from each other. They hadn't seen each other since. Part 1 will be in Kurama's POV as he and the rest of Team Urameshi walk around Human World in search of something to do. Stay tuned to see what happens _

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 1: Meeting Again After 9 Years

Since Yusuke was no longer Spirit Detective, the rest of us had more time to do whatever we wished since we weren't part of a team anymore. We all still got together once in a while since we've known each other for so long. Kuwabara, Keiko, and I have all gotten through high school while Yusuke managed to obtain a GED. It's been a year since Yusuke came back from Demon World, and we were all pleased to have him back. Hiei, who I've stayed in touch with, plans to permanently stay in Human World once replacements for the patrol units arrived in Demon World. Currently, we were walking around Human World in search of something to do.

"Ah, what a day. Imagine if we were still working with Urameshi. We'd all be on a mission right now."

Yusuke placed his hands in his pants pockets and sighed.

"Yeah ,Kuwabara. Working with an organization that banished me just because my ancestor is a Mazaku. Just because my ancestor was a demon and I have his blood running through my veins doesn't mean I'm a threat to Spirit or Human World. King Yama's just paranoid."

Keiko smiled and linked arms with Yusuke.

"I'm sure if Koenma needed you, he'd recruit you and the others in a flash. He hasn't found anyone to replace him, right Kurama?"

I shook my head and smiled.

"Last time I spoke with Koenma, he said he hasn't found a replacement yet because 'no one could take care of the job like Yusuke and his team'. I'm sure if he was ruler, he'd hire Yusuke back."

Kuwabara stopped at a frozen lemonade cart and bought some for all four of us. As we enjoyed our treats, Kuwabara looked at me.

"What is it, Kuwabara?"

"Hard to believe Urameshi came back a year ago, huh?"

"Yes, time does fly."

"Sure does. Hard to believe it's been 9 months since Genkai died, too. At least Urameshi was able to be there to say goodbye."

I nodded in agreement and silently enjoyed my frozen lemonade. 3 months after Yusuke came back, Genkai had fallen ill and passed away with all of us present. As Genkai stated, her temple and surrounding property became ours to enjoy as long as we didn't change it in any way. Her death had been hard on Yusuke and the rest of us, but she would be remembered as the woman who taught Yusuke everything she knew. I stopped suddenly as a familiar scent came to my nose. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"What's up, Kurama? Sense a demon around here?"

"Besides you and me, no. Just...a familiar scent."

"Shuichi Minamino."

I flinched slightly as I heard the voice I hadn't heard in 9 years.

"Ayame, it's been a while."

Ayame Kentayama was a former friend of mine. We attended elementary school together, but stopped being friends at the age of 10, around the time I became aware of my identity as a demon. We had made promises to each other that we wouldn't hold back any secrets from each other. She became aware I was hiding something and wouldn't tell her, so she broke off ties with me saying until I could find the courage to tell the truth, she didn't want to see my promise breaking face again. From that time to this, we hadn't been in touch at all. Her black hair had now reached the middle of her back, and her blue eyes became a deeper color, like a deep ocean. She apparently had hit a growth spurt because she was now just inches shy of my height.

"It certainly has been a while."

I chuckled weakly and looked at the others.

"Guys, give us a minute."

"Yeah, man."

After they went to sit on a bench nearby, I turned back around to face Ayame. Her eyes were now narrowed and her arms were crossed.

"I see you made some new friends, Shuichi. They seem...nice."

"They definitely grew on me."

"Why do I get the feeling they know your secret? From how you all looked together, you seemed pretty close."

She always had been observant, even when we were children together. I couldn't answer her, and she took my silence as an answer.

"9 years and you haven't changed a bit, Shuichi."

"Ayame, I want to tell you. It's just-"

"It's just that you can't or that I wouldn't understand. We were friends, Shuichi, best friends, and you forced my hand because you couldn't keep a promise we made to each other."

I could see Yusuke looking at us from the corner of my eye, and I was getting a feeling he could hear everything we were saying. I looked back at Ayame and my eyes widened slightly as I saw small tears forming in her eyes.

"Why couldn't you have just kept your promise, Shuichi? We may have been children, but it meant something to me."

"I understand you feel hurt and betrayed, Ayame, but I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"So you're saying you really don't want to tell me?"

I sighed in frustration and shook my head.

"I'm saying that...I'd like to tell you, but I can't."

"Fine."

She quickly wiped her tears and hurried off without saying another word. When the others got up to me, Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"You knew her, Kurama? She's a looker."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement and smiled after Ayame.

"Yeah. I can't believe you guys stopped being friends. Think it'll...you know, get better?"

"Until I'm able to tell her of what I really am, I doubt it will anytime soon."

Keiko sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Kurama. Eventually, she'll see it's just a silly, little grudge."

"You don't know her like I do, Keiko. When she holds a grudge against someone that did her wrong, she sticks to it until the other gives in and apologizes. She's been like that ever since we were children."

After our lemonades were finished, we continued walking through Human World. The whole time, I kept thinking of the tears I saw in Ayame's eyes. That was the same look she gave me when she said she didn't want to be my friend anymore. It pained me to see that look in her eyes, but I couldn't tell her the truth because of the trouble she would be in. Enemies of mine and Team Urameshi's would see her as a weakness of mine and use her to their advantage to get something from me. The last thing I wanted was to have her destroyed because of me.

_That's a wrap for part 1. Part 2 will begin in Ayame's POV as she enjoys a quiet afternoon in a park near Yusuke's neighborhood. Also in part 2, Kurama learns from Hiei, who just returned from Demon World, that Shiori, Kurama's mother, invited Ayame over. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	2. Chapter 2

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 2: Ayame's Frustration and Kurama's Regret

It's only been since yesterday since I saw Shuichi in town, and the frustration hadn't stopped building up inside of me. I could've gone without seeing him for the rest of my life and he ruined it for me. I hoped going to the park would calm me down, but memories of the two of us coming to this park as children kept coming back. Almost everywhere I went had a certain memory of the two of us together, which made it that much harder to forget him. I sighed as tears made their way down my face.

"Damn you, Shuichi Minamino. Why'd you have to ruin everything? I was so close to forgetting about you."

Since I was the only person on the bench, I decided to lay down and think about yesterday's events. I thought Shuichi would've let go of his insecurities and finally summon up the courage to tell me his big secret, but he never even tried to tell it to me when I saw him with his friends, who I realized must've known his secret.

_'Now that we've met again, what happens now? If I'm going to forget about him, it'll take some work.'_

It frustrated me to think he didn't trust me with his secret, but what frustrated me even more is that these new friends of his seem to know the secret. I've been nothing but a good friend to Shuichi and was always around for him to have someone to talk to, so why couldn't he trust me with his big secret? As soon as I got home, I headed for my room. Wanting to vent my frustration, I picked up a pillow from my bed and tossed it against the wall, knocking over a framed picture from my dresser. I hurried to pick it up and gasped when I saw what picture it was. It was a picture of me and Shuichi at the park sitting together on a bench. Shuichi's mother, Shiori, had taken it when she was babysitting me and it was taken not long after we became friends. I smiled slightly as tears fell down my face. This picture was the very first picture taken of the two of us together, a picture I always cherished above all others taken of us. After taking it out of the broken picture frame, I carefully placed it in my wallet and headed out to the supermarket to get some food.

_Kurama's POV_:

As a way to try and forget the hurt look on Ayame's face when I saw her yesterday, iI invited Yusuke and Kuwabara over to my house. Unfortunately, Ayame ended up being all we talked about.

"So Kurama, what happens now? I mean if she's living here again, you're bound to run into each other more."

"Considering how things ended for the two of us, it'll be quite awkward. When we talked yesterday, I could feel the tension coming from her. I could tell it was difficult for her to be near me."

Kuwabara whistled and shook his head.

"Urameshi was saying he could feel the tension, too."

I looked at Yusuke as he nodded in confirmation to Kuwabara's statement.

"Considering how much more in tune I am to my senses, I could definitely feel the tension. I'm surprised she didn't...you know, slap you or something."

"I doubt someone like Ayame would consider doing something like that, Yusuke."

I looked up at the living room window as I felt a familiar presence.

"It's unlocked, Hiei."

"Hn."

Hiei opened the window and jumped in, locking it behind him. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow as he looked at his former teammate.

"I thought Shorty wasn't coming back yet."

"Replacements for his patrol unit must've arrived. He said he'd remain here permanently when they did."

"Why?"

"To keep an eye on Yukina."

"Oh, yeah. He's playing the role of big brother."

"Hn, I am her brother, fool."

I chucked slightly as I recalled that day. Right before Genkai died, Kuwabara found out that Hiei was Yukina's brother after he and his sister, Shizuru, invited Yukina to live with them. Shizuru accidentally revealed it to Kuwabara during an argument over finding Yukina's long-lost brother and surprisingly, Hiei took this piece of news well. He also didn't mind the fact Yukina lived with them, although he wouldn't reveal it out loud. He, over time, had come to accept Kuwabara's feelings for Yukina, who finally reciprocated those feelings.

"I suggest you prepare yourself, Fox."

"For what, Hiei?"

"Your mother ran into your little friend at the supermarket and invited her over."

"What?!"

I stood up abruptly at this piece of news. I had a feeling my mother would eventually run into Ayame in town, but I never expected her to invite her raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Kurama, you're making it seem like it's a bad thing."

"At the moment, it is, Yusuke. In case you forgot, Ayame and I are no longer friends."

"Maybe your mom invited her over to see if you two could patch things up."

I put a hand to my forehead, then looked at Hiei.

"When is she supposed to be coming?"

"Hn, around dinner, supposedly."

I thanked Hiei for his piece of news and after he took off,I looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"If you don't have anything planned,I suggest you plan on sticking around here.I may need your support in case things with Ayame doesn't work out."

"Urameshi and I were planning on staying anyway,Kurama,so don't even worry about it."

At that point,my mother had walked in witth a couple bags of groceries.

"Oh,Shuichi.I see your friends are they staying for dinner?"

"If Father and Kokoda don't mind visitors,Mother."

"Of course they can stay for 's not every day your friends come to see you boys again."

"You,too,Ma'am."

"Just call me 'am makes me sound old."

As the three of us helped my mother put away the food,I looked at her.

"I heard you invited Ayame over this evening."

"I did,Shuichi.I ran into her at the supermarket and suggested she come seemed a little hesitant,but agreed to stop by when I mentioned what I'd be cooking."

"Which is...?"

"My meatloaf and homemade scalloped potatoes."

I smiled as I remembered growing up with that Ayame would come over to have the meatloaf and potatoes,she would comment on that being her favorite dish that my mother soon as that thought was over,my mind drifted back to how awkward the visit would be.I wanted everything to go smoothly but knowing how rough things were with me and Ayame,I had doubts that it would happen.

_That's a wrap for part Ayame expresses frustration,Kurama hears from Hiei that his mother,Shiori,invited Ayame over for dinner after running into her at the 3 will be in Kurama's POV as dinner preparations are finished and Ayame in part 3,Kurama expresses concern when Hiei reveals he plans on approaching Ayame about her grudge against tuned to see what happens_


	3. Chapter 3

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 3: Dinner at the Minamino House Part 1

_Kurama's POV_:

While Yusuke and Kuwabara set the table, I assisted my mother with the food. I smiled as I took care of the potatoes.

"This smells wonderful, Mother. It's been a while since you made it."

"Well, it was Ayame's favorite when you were children."

I frowned when she looked away to pull the meatloaf out of the oven. I was sure the evening would be awkward since Ayame and I were no longer friends, but my mother didn't seem to be nervous about it at all. After all, she invited Ayame over with the hopes we would patch things up and start over. The doorbell rang and Yusuke went to answer it.

"Just in time, Ayame. Come on in."

"Thanks...Yusuke, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"And I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, the toughest punk ever!"

Ayame giggled slightly, then her smile disappeared when she looked at me.

"Um, thanks for having me over, Shuichi."

"It's always good to have you over, but remember it was my mother's idea."

"Well, I suppose I should thank her."

When Ayame went over to my mother, Yusuke shook his head.

"Man, Kurama, I guess you weren't kidding. She doesn't seem too pleased about being here."

"She probably felt cornered when my mother approached her today, like she was obligated."

Right before we sat down to eat, the doorbell rang again. Mother answered it and smiled to see Hiei.

"Hello, Hiei. Are you here to see Shuichi?"

"Hn, yes."

"We're just about to have dinner, if you wish to join us."

"No thanks."

After Ayame excused herself to wash her hands, Hiei pulled me aside.

"This is unexpected, Hiei. You usually don't come to my house unless you have something important to tell me."

"It concerns your little friend."

"Hiei, Ayame and I-"

"I know you're not friends anymore, but that's beside the point. The point is I plan on approaching her about this silly little grudge she has against you."

I sighed and put a hand to my forehead.

"Hiei, please don't push this. If you approach her on this subject, she'll think I had something to do with it."

"Relax, Fox. I'm not going to reveal anything about you. That's reserved for you, anyway."

"If you must approach her, Hiei, do it with extreme caution. Enough people know of us already. Keiko, Shizuru, my classmate Kaito, Koenma wouldn't be pleased if someone else knew about everything."

"You never know, Fox. It depends on what he thinks of her personally."

After Hiei left, Ayame returned with a confused look on her face, as if she witnessed something she couldn't believe. Not only did she look at Yusuke and Kuwabara with those looks, but she looked at me with the same expression. Obviously what she supposedly was confused about had something to do with us.

_That's a wrap for part 3. Part 4 will begin in Ayame's POV after dinner has ended and the reason behind her confused looks to the guys is revealed. Also in part 4,Hiei approachs Ayame about her grudge with "Shuichi" and Kurama speaks with Koenma about the possibility of Ayame knowing the truth about tuned to see what happens_


	4. Chapter 4

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 4:Dinner at the Minamino House Part 2

_Ayame's POV_:

I said nothing as I helped Shiori clear the table of the dirty dishes. Like the other times I had her meatloaf and potatoes as a child, I had two helpings and finished it all up. Meals and time with her and Shuichi were the reasons why I always had accepted her offer to come over for dinner.

"Thank you again for having me over, Shiori. I...believe I enjoyed myself."

"Oh, good. That's what I was going for. However, I noticed you didn't really talk with Shuichi."

I finished placing the dishes in the sink and washed my hands, not looking at her.

"Well, Shuichi and I are no longer friends, so it was a little awkward. There wasn't anything to say to him that I haven't said already. Please excuse me."

I sat on the windowsill in the living room and looked outside as the current rain cleared and the sun made the clouds disappear. A small sigh left my lips as I recalled how much I enjoyed being with Shuichi as a child, but now being in his presence was too awkward and painful. It brought me back to what happened upstairs before dinner and how confused I was.

_Flashback_

_Since the bathroom downstairs was unable to be used due to repairs being done, I went to the one upstairs to wash up for dinner. I thought of nothing except how awkward I was sure the evening would be._

_'Easy, Ayame. It's just one night. You can survive this.'_

_Right before I went downstairs ,I heard what sounded like a beeping noise coming from what looked like a compact mirror on a small table in the hallway. I picked it up and opened it, and I was surprised to see a baby wearing a hat and a pacifier sticking out of his mouth._

_'Kurama, I have a message for you. I need to see you right away.'_

_He opened his eyes and they widened when they saw me. His mouth was soon wide open, causing the pacifier to fall from it._

_'Y-you're not Kurama.'_

_'Whoever this Kurama person is, I'm certainly not them. This is Shuichi Minamino's house. Who exactly are you?'_

_'Uh, wrong number. Bye!'_

_Soon, the image on the screen went dark and I closed the mirror, placing it back on the table as if I never touched it. Deciding to forget about it for now, I sighed heavily and headed downstairs to join the others for dinner._

_End Flashback_

"Ayame, there you are. Mother wanted me to give you this."

I looked up as Shuichi handed me a piece of his mother's homemade apple pie and a folded up piece of paper.

"What's the paper for?"

"Oh, that. Mother suggested you have our number here to contact us in emergencies or to just say hello."

I nodded and put the paper in my pocket. Shuichi sighed as he saw me look away from him.

"Ayame, you know why my mother invited you over tonight?"

"To see if we can patch things up and start over."

He nodded and sat across from me on the windowsill.

"Have you given that any thought?"

"Some, but I just don't think it would be a good idea since you're not willing to tell me the secret you're keeping from me. It would...only cause more problems for us if we started over and you still refuse to reveal the secret to me."

"Ah yes, the secret."

Without saying anything else, Shuichi got up, bowed to me, and gave me a small smile.

"I'm afraid I'll be upstairs by the time you leave, so I'll be saying good evening to you now."

I nodded and he went upstairs. After finishing the pie and saying goodbye to Yusuke and Kuwabara,who joined me at the door to go home themselves, I headed to my apartment.

_Hiei's POV_:

Once Kurama's little friend arrived at her apartment building, I began looking for the apartment that belonged to her. Talking to her about her silly grudge had been on my mind for a while, and I wanted to do it now before I eventually forgot. After finding her apartment, I knocked on the door and she answered it, a surprised look on her face.

"Um, can I help you?"

"I'm called Hiei. I'm a friend of...Shuichi's."

"Oh, come in."

After she locked her door, she offered me a seat on her living room couch and sat in a recliner beside it.

"Did Shuichi send you here?"

"No. I told him tonight at his place that I would talk to you about the grudge you have against him."

Ayame sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What exactly did you want to say about it, Hiei? This isn't really a good time."

"Let me say what I wish, then I'll leave."

After she nodded, I looked closely at her.

"He is torn up at the fact you refuse to restart your friendship. Have you ever taken into consideration why he doesn't wish to tell you his big secret? He may have enemies that could hurt you if they knew of your history with him."

"He was 10 years old, Hiei. How can a 10 year old have any enemies?"

"Just saying it's a possibility. Anyway, I think the grudge is silly. You two are adults now and need to put the past behind you."

After leaving her apartment, a small part of me hoped she would consider my words and let go of her grudge against Kurama. He really was hurting inside that she refused to let it go and basically wanted nothing more than to have her back in his life.

_Kurama's POV_:

I looked around before entering my room, then shut the door and opened up my communication mirror. I had completely forgotten that I left it on the table in the hall and hoped Ayame didn't touch it when she came up here to wash for dinner. I spoke into it and smiled with relief as I saw Koenma's face.

"Koenma, I hope you aren't busy. There is something I must discuss with you."

"Indeed. Something is to be discussed here today. Some girl answered when I tried calling you."

I gasped at hearing this. Ayame had answered the call from Koenma, and my cover was possibly blown. As if sensing my nervousness, Koenma waved it off.

"I didn't tell her anything, Kurama. All I managed to say was that I need you in my office right away."

"Good. While we're on the subject of that girl, I have something to talk to you about. That girl was my childhood friend, Ayame. Right around the age I discovered I was a fox demon, I began keeping a secret from her despite the fact we both agreed to not keep anything from each other. She noticed this and ended our friendship. I am growing tired of her not talking to me like she used to and would like your permission to tell her the truth."

Koenma sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, I can see how that would be troublesome. I will allow it to be known by your friend and eventually your family, but no one else must know. Keiko knows of Yusuke and Shizuru knows of Kuwabara, so it's only fair that people in your life have a right to know."

"Thank you very much. Now, what did you want to see us about?"

"It's best I tell you in person. I expect all four of you to meet at Genkai's temple. I already contacted Yusuke and he suggested meeting there tonight."

"I'll be there."

Once the conversation ended, I informed my mother I would be going out for a while. With the promise I'd be back before it got too dark, I headed to the train station to make my way to Genkai's temple.

_That's a wrap for part 4. Part 5 will be in Kurama's POV as he joins Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei at Genkai's temple for a meeting with Koenma. Also in part 5, Hiei informs Kurama of how Ayame apparently has Spirit Awareness when he reveals she supposedly sensed him in a park in the Human World. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	5. Chapter 5

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 5: New Ruler of Spirit World and a Cover Almost Blown

I arrived at Genkai's temple shortly after everyone else did. The sun was just beginning to set, and I still hoped to keep that promise to my mother. Inwardly, I slapped myself because making and breaking promises was the reason for Ayame to end our friendship. After we all sat down, Koenma crossed his arms and looked at each of us.

"Koenma, what exactly is the reason for you wanting to meet with us? Not that I mind, but we're not working for you anymore."

"Yeah, Binky Breath. I thought there was no chance in hell I'd be hired back because of my having a demon ancestor's blood in my veins."

As usual when Yusuke insulted him, Koenma's eye twitched, then he got to the point.

"That was when my father was in charge. He decided to retire, leaving me in charge of Spirit World. Since I make the rules now, I have the power to reinstate Yusuke as Spirit Detective. That is, if he's interested in coming back."

Yusuke's eyes widened as he stood up abruptly.

"You're ruler of Spirit World now?!"

"Urameshi can be a Spirit Detective again?!"

Koenma nodded and handed Yusuke a familiar-looking suitcase.

"Here are your detective items back, Yusuke."

"Cool, thanks."

"I'll keep you informed on cases as they come in. If the other three are interested, they may rejoin you."

Hiei looked away as he leaned against the wall.

"Hn, no thanks. I no longer wish to associate myself with Spirit World."

I chuckled and looked at Koenma.

"Forgive him, Koenma. He got back not too long ago from Demon World and would rather spend his time keeping an eye on Yukina since she lives here in Human World now with Kuwabara."

"Hn, don't remind me."

"Hiei has a choice. He can choose to work with us again or not. Whatever he chooses, I'm sure he knows we'll be thankful for any assistance he can give us."

After the meeting, Hiei and I headed back to my house since it was almost dark.

"Kurama, there's something I need to bring to your attention about your little friend."

"Hiei, her name is Ayame. Please use it."

"Hn, fine. On my way here, I noticed Ayame sitting on a park bench. I got into a tree to observe her better, and I did it without making a sound. I don't know if I was imagining things, but she looked right at the tree I was in. She looked at the tree the entire time as if she knew I was there. After she began to head back to her place, I unwrapped my Jagan to see if I could read her mind, then she stopped walking again and looked back at the tree."

"What are you thinking, Hiei?"

"That she, like the fool, might have Spirit Awareness. It's just what humans call a 'hunch' right now,so I plan on making another observation later on."

"If Ayame does indeed have Spirit Awareness, it's probably a good thing Koenma gave me permission to tell her the truth."

"Hn, when do you plan on telling her?"

I shrugged my shoulders and stopped in front of my front door.

"I'm not sure at this point. All I know is that it'll be tough to convince her my secret is the truth considering I hid it from her for so long. You're saying she didn't see you?"

"Right. It seemed like she sensed me, but she never actually saw me."

I sighed with relief and unlocked my front door.

"Coming in, Hiei?"

"No thanks. Need to get back to watching Yukina."

"Don't you think it's time to give her the stone from your mother, Hiei? You know as well as I do Yukina isn't the type to really give up when she's set her heart on something."

"I already told you, Fox, I have no intention of telling her I'm her brother. Frankly, I don't think I ever will."

I sighed and watched him leave, shutting and locking the door behind me.

_'One of these days, Hiei, you'll change your mind. I know you will even if you yourself don't know it yet.'_

_That's a wrap for part 5. Part 6 will begin in Ayame's POV as she runs into Yusuke at the arcade the next afternoon. Also in part 6,Yukina finds out Hiei is her brother after_ _overhearing Hiei talk about it with Kurama. Stay tuned to see what happens _


	6. Chapter 6

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 6: Meeting at the Arcade and Hiei's Secret Gets Out

After a surprisingly good night's sleep, I decided to head to the arcade for a while. After all, I still had that baby's face in my mind and I thought going to the arcade would help.

'_Why would he think Shuichi is someone named Kurama? And how does he know Yusuke and Kuwabara?'_

I shook my head and headed to a racecar game, setting it on a high difficulty rating.

"Finally, someone to race with me. You know, this game requires two racers."

I briefly looked at Yusuke, who was sitting in the "car" next to me. Before I could say anything, Yusuke put quarters in his slot and the game started.

"So Ayame, what brings you by here?"

"It's the closest arcade to my apartment and I needed something to do. You?"

"Eh ,I always come in here when I'm bored. Mostly,I come here to take a break from Keiko. We've known each other since we were kids, and she really gets to me sometimes."

I laughed slightly without looking at him and slowly edged me car ahead of his.

"Get home okay from dinner last night?"

"I did, thanks."

With the game ending in a tie, we both stood up and headed a table to sit down. Yusuke looked at me closely and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you really hate Shuichi?"

I blinked rapidly a couple of times and sighed while looking away from him.

"It's not that I hate him, Yusuke. I just hate the fact that he broke a promise we made to each other when we were kids. He had plenty of chances to tell me last night, and him not doing so tells me he'll never get the courage to do it."

"I guess I can understand where you're going with this, but you gotta know he's hurting inside because you won't talk to him."

"I always make it a point to not associate with either liars or promise breakers, Yusuke. I don't have time for them."

After realizing time passed by quicker than I expected, I stood up and headed out of the arcade, Yusuke following close behind. I suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching me and quickly turned around.

"Ayame, what's up?"

"Not sure. I just had the feeling someone was following and watching me. I've been getting feelings like this for a while now, and I don't know why it's happening."

"Well, I don't see anything out of the ordinary around here."

After shaking off the feeling, I rejoined Yusuke and we headed away from the arcade.

_Hiei's POV_:

Once Ayame and Yusuke were out of sight, I headed to the park and was pleased to see Kurama sitting by himself on a bench. He looked up as I got closer and smiled.

"What can I do for you today, Hiei?"

"Hn, observed your little fr-I mean, Ayame again. She was with the detective."

"So, what happened?"

"Same thing happened. She must've sensed me watching and following them because she looked in the direction I was hiding."

Kurama stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Guess the suspicions are confirmed. Now, all we have to do is figure out how to break it to her without us coming across as being crazy."

"Yes, that task should be easy to complete."

He sighed in frustration and we headed out of the park.

"Not helping, Hiei. I really want to patch things up with Ayame. I know what she currently thinks of me, but I'm not going to let that discourage me."

"Hn, you really care about this girl, don't you?"

"I do, I really do. She's been in my life for so long, I don't think I could go another year of us not being friends."

"I sometimes feel like that when it comes to telling Yukina the truth. There are days where I really want to tell her I'm her brother, but then something stops me."

"Perhaps you're afraid of rejection."

"Kurama, think. Do you really think she'd be okay with having a killer as a brother? I personally don't want to see the look on her face if I do tell her."

"Hiei, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"Hn, what do you mean, Fox?"

"Look in front of you."

My eyes widened as I looked into the eyes of Yukina. The look on her face mirrored my own, and I could only imagine what she was thinking since I wasn't about to read her mind.

"Yukina, how much of that did you hear?"

"I pretty much heard everything, Hiei. I guess I can understand why you were afraid of telling me you were my brother."

"I didn't want you to find out like this. I would've given you this first."

Yukina smiled as I gave her the stone she gave me before she knew I was her brother. I showed her my own, causing her to smile more.

"So, looks like we have some catching up to do."

"Hn, looks like it."

_That's a wrap for part 6. Part 7 begins in Kurama's POV as he prepares to tell Ayame the truth, but his cover is blown after he sees her talking to a teenaged-looking Koenma. Also in part 7, we see how Ayame is taking the news of her childhood friend "Shuichi" being a fox demon. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	7. Chapter 7

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 7: The Secret That Ended it All Comes to Light(A Friendship Restored)

A few days had passed since I got permission from Koenma to tell Ayame the truth about me. I had spent the last few days trying to find a way to tell her without coming across as crazy or completely insane.

_'Hopefully, Ayame will take it well. Last thing I want is to scare her off.'_

I looked around her apartment building, but none of her neighbors had seen her all day. I also checked the park, the mall , and even the arcade, where Yusuke mentioned he sometimes sees her, but I haven't had any luck.

"Where could she be? I've checked all her usual spots."

I decided to take a break and headed for Genkai's temple. To my surprise, Koenma was there as well in his teenager form and judging from the look on his face, looked like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Kurama, we were just talking about you."

"We?"

I walked inside the temple and gasped as I saw Ayame sitting in front of Koenma.

"A-Ayame?"

"He told me everything. I saw him wandering around back home and confronted him about when I saw him on that compact mirror. After some...convincing, he took me here and told me about you, what you really are, and all about the adventures you and the others went on."

I narrowed my eyes at Koenma, who laughed in embarrassment.

"Koenma, didn't we talk about me telling Ayame?"

"Yes we did, but she cornered me in your city and insisted I 'talk or else'."

Ayame smirked and crossed her arms.

"I mentioned I have a black belt and wouldn't mind giving him a 'demonstration' if he wasn't willing to talk. With the feeling I'm getting from him, I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it."

I sat beside them and sighed.

"I'm guessing he-"

"Told me about Spirit Energy? Yeah, he did. He mentioned about Kuwabara and how he and his sister have had it for a while. I told him about the feelings I've been getting and he thinks I may have Spirit Awareness like Kuwabara does."

"Well, I see this as my moment to leave. Good luck, Kurama."

_Ayame's POV_:

After Koenma left, I looked at the man who I now knew was named "Kurama". It seemed hard to believe, but it all made sense. He became aware of being a fox demon at the age of 10, around the time he started keeping it from me, which resulted in the end of our friendship. I had known him as "Shuichi" for so long, and now he turns out to be someone else posing as "Shuichi".

"Ayame? Ayame, please say something."

I hesitantly looked up at him as tears began forming in my eyes. He helped me to stand up and gasped when he saw the forming tears.

"Ayame, please don't cry. Everything you heard was the truth. The last thing I want to do is lie to you, especially after all we've been through."

"I know. It's just...sinking in. I've known you as 'Shuichi' for so long, it's hard to believe you're really a fox demon called 'Kurama'."

He laughed and I found myself laughing along with him. Then,my face grew serious as I looked up at him.

"Now that I know everything...Kurama, I don't want a repeat of when we were children. I don't want to later discover you're keeping more secrets from me."

"I assure you that you've been told everything I would've said to you."

A smile formed on my face as the tears began falling down. Kurama wiped them away, then kept his hands on my face.

"Ayame, not having you in my life the past 9 years has been hell for me. Knowing that my fear of how you'd react to my secret ended things for us tore me up inside. I never want to go through this again, and I'm sure you don't either."

"No, I don't. So, what do you say?"

_Yusuke's POV_:

Koenma stood out of sight with me as we looked into the window of Genkai's temple. I smirked as I saw Ayame hold up a pinky.

"Really, a pinky swear?"

"That's probably how they sealed the deal for their friendship as children, Yusuke."

"That's fine and all, but it's too...childish to do something like that as adults."

Koenma smiled and shook his head at me.

"Let's just see it as a sign for a new beginning. After all since she knows everything now, she'll have to be trained to better handle her newfound Spirit Awareness."

My smirk turned into a soft smile as Kurama linked his pinky with hers. My eyes widened as Ayame pulled him into a tight hug.

"Didn't see that coming."

"I must admit, I didn't see it coming, either."

My heightened senses, which came from me having Mazaku blood inside of me, let me hear that Ayame was softly crying while hugging Kurama. Kurama smiled and held her just as tight, obviously pleased about having his best friend back in his life.

"C'mon, Koenma. We probably shouldn't be watching this."

_That's a wrap for part 7. After 9 long years, Ayame finally discovers the secret Kurama was hiding and accepts it, which results in her friendship with him being restored. Part 8 will begin in Ayame's POV as she is being taught by Yusuke how to control Spirit Energy. Also in part 8, Hiei and Kurama talk of how well things went when Ayame discovered the truth about her childhood friend. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	8. Chapter 8

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 8: Pointers and Discussions

It was still overwhelming for me. My childhood friend really being a fox demon, the fact there are three main worlds including this one, my having Spirit Awareness, it all seemed a lot to take in at once. Luckily, I wasn't alone. Koenma had showed me around Spirit World, Kurama and Hiei had given me a little look at Demon World so I can understand life there, and Yusuke was asked to show me how to use Spirit Energy.

"Ready, Ayame?"

"I guess so."

"C'mon. If I could survive training with Spirit Energy, so can you."

"True, but you trained with Genkai. Her training was a lot harder than what you're gonna teach me."

He smirked and waved it off.

"Whatever. Point is you're gonna do fine and I'm gonna make sure of it. Okay, let's get started. Stretch out your right arm, then hold it by the wrist with your left hand."

After watching him make the movements with his hands, I did the same. Yusuke then nodded and looked out to the mountains in the distance. Now I can see why Yusuke likes coming to Genkai's temple. It's very peaceful and there's no distractions out.

"What I just taught you is how to properly hold your arm for the Spirit Gun. It'll take a while for your Spirit Energy to be like mine, but Kurama says you're a quick learner."

"Yeah, I am. Wait, he remembers that about me?"

"You kidding? After meeting with you in town, he told us all he knew about you. Apparently, he remembered everything about you."

I smiled at how thoughtful he was to have remembered the little details about me.

"How nice of him. Okay, let's get back to work."

_Kurama's POV_:

As I watched Yusuke give Ayame advice on how to position herself for a Spirit Gun, I could see she was picking it up very quickly. One thing I learned about her growing up is that she definitely was a quick learner and managed to adjust to any new situation.

"Hn, seems to be doing well."

"Looks like it. Since this is all new to her, her Spirit Energy will take a while to grow and improve."

"Speaking of Ayame, you never really told me how the talk with her went. All you said was that she accepted who you really are."

"I was trying to find her so I could tell her the truth, but Koenma beat me to it. She seemed to take everything well. The day after she found out, we talked about it some more. The only thing Koenma didn't tell her was how I lived as Yoko Kurama."

Hiei smirked and looked at Ayame, who was socializing with Yukina now that her lesson with Yusuke was over.

"What did he have to say about it?"

"Koenma said how I lived back then wasn't his right to tell. He suggested I tell her when I felt the time was right."

"How does it feel to have her back?"

I smiled big as I recalled how she hugged me a few days ago. It surprised me when she did that, but I was happy all the same that I had her back in my life. Despite everything Team Urameshi and I went through the last few years, she was always in the back of my mind.

"It makes me happy every time I think about it, Hiei. Having Ayame with me again is...it's just an amazing feeling."

_Yukina's POV_:

Over the few days I've known her, I found Ayame to be a very kind person and fun to be around.

"So Yukina, how does it feel to have your brother back?"

"He's still protective of me, but he seems to be doing better. Still getting used to me calling him 'brother', though."

Ayame smiled and looked over at Kurama. She waved at him and he did the same, a similar smile on his face.

"It's nice to have him back, Yukina. Those 9 years without him were just torture."

"From what Hiei told me about Kurama, he said he thought they were torture, too. When are you going to do more training?"

"Well, Hiei suggested meditating so I can calmly bring my Spirit Energy to the surface. Then when that's taken care of, Yusuke will teach me how to use both the Spirit Gun and Shot Gun techniques."

"And Kurama?"

"He says if he feels like it, he may teach me hand-to-hand combat. It'll be interesting, I'm sure."

I smiled and touched her arm gently.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

_That's a wrap for part 8. Part 9 will be in Kurama's POV after Ayame's training is finished and she joins them on her first case in Demon World. Also in part 9,Kurama gets a closer look at Ayame's loving nature when the team finds an orphaned fox demon baby. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	9. Chapter 9

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 9: A Trip to Demon World

It took several months, but Ayame finally finished her training. I helped her learn hand-to-hand combat and Yusuke taught her both the Spirit Gun and the Shot Gun techniques. Thanks to everything being out in the open and my spending more time with Ayame, we've become as close as we were when we were children. Koenma heard how well she did with her training and let her join us when we'd go on missions. This would be her first, and I could only hope it would go well. Yusuke smirked and cracked his knuckles as a portal opened for us.

"Demon World, here we come!"

"Hn, don't become careless, Detective. That's the last thing we need."

"Then Yusuke wouldn't be himself."

Ayame giggled as she heard Kuwabara's statement.

"That's for sure."

"Ha, ha, ha, let's just go."

Once in Demon World, we set out for our destination. After coming back with Shura from his little journey, Yomi had sent word to Koenma saying heartless bandits tore apart a city inhabited by fox demons and their families, stealing any valuables they could find and leaving many for dead. We were also told to take care of any possible survivors and bring them to his domain since it was closer. Hiei brought out a sword as the village came into view.

"Let's keep our guard up. The fools could be lurking around here waiting to strike."

I readied my Rose Whip and Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword. After a long search, it was clear these bandits left no survivors and since many adults were found covering loved ones, they died protecting them. Ayame sighed and wiped tears from her eyes.

"All this pain and suffering caused by evil demons that just wanted to become rich. Now because of them, these children will never be able to grow up."

"Yes, it is a shame. We must give them a proper burial."

"I agree."

Once all the bodies were buried, we split up to look for clues as to who committed such an evil act. Ayame went with Yusuke and Kuwabara while I stayed with Hiei. I frowned as I picked up a strand of what looked like short, brown hair.

"Short brown hair. This is very common among wolf demons, who have been known to have a strong dislike for fox demons."

"Hn. I say they went too far by killing everyone here. Let's give them a taste of their own medicine."

I shook my head and laughed at Hiei.

"Be reasonable, Hiei. We have to find where they are first."

"Yo! Over here!"

"That's Kuwabara. They must've found something."

"Hn, might as well check it out."

Once we got over there, Kuwabara crossed his arms as we turned our attention to Yusuke and Ayame, who were kneeling on the ground.

"Hn, why'd you call us over here, fool?"

"We found a survivor, that's what. Ayame heard crying coming from one of the houses and went to take a look. Turns out it was a fox demon baby. Her parents died trying to protect her. Urameshi and I buried them with the others."

When Yusuke and Ayame approached us, I saw Yusuke had taken off his green jacket and wrapped it around the baby to keep her warm. The sight of Ayame holding her made me feel warm inside, and it made me see she looked like a natural holding that baby. Hiei peered down at the baby and shook his head.

"Get rid of it. A baby will only cause trouble."

Ayame held the sleeping baby closer to her and narrowed her eyes.

"Just because your life turned out crappy after you were left alone as a baby doesn't mean her life will be the same, Hiei. Besides, Yomi must see to her first. We do, after all, need to bring any survivors to him."

Hiei, surprised she stood up to him like that, backed away and took the lead as we walked to Yomi's. Kuwabara cocked his head as he looked at the baby, who was now awake.

"Hey, she's awake."

I smiled as the baby looked at us, then huddled closer to Ayame. Yusuke took notice of this and sighed.

"Looks like she's attaching herself to Ayame. This doesn't look good."

"Yes, especially if Yomi says to give the baby to someone else. I suppose we'll have to see what he says."

Once at Yomi's, I explained what we found out on the attack. Yomi shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Any survivors?"

"Just one fox demon baby. Our newest teammate, Ayame, is holding her right now."

Yomi approached Ayame and the baby, then sniffed the baby. The baby, feeling threatened, growled slightly in warning. This amused Yomi, and he chuckled slightly.

"Apparently, the little one feels her new mother is being threatened."

Ayame's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Excuse me? Who says I'm going to be her new mother?"

Since I myself was a fox demon, I looked closely at Ayame, who was now looking at the baby in her arms.

"The baby felt you were being threatened and growled as a way of saying 'stay away from my mother'.In the short time she's been with you, Ayame, she bonded with you in the same way a baby would its mother. She growled on instinct, a sign she chose you."

After Yomi had given Ayame permission to care for the baby, we visited Koenma at his office. All he could do was look at the baby, then look at Ayame.

"How'd this happen?"

"Apparently, she picked me to be her new mother. Yomi was checking her out when she ,according to Kurama, growled in a way a baby would tell a possible threat to stay away from its mother. Trust me when I say I wasn't expecting this, either. My only concern right now is where to live. The apartment I'm in right now is out of the question because she'd draw too much attention."

Koenma nodded in agreement and looked at the rest of us.

"Looks like Ayame is in need of another place to stay. Any ideas?"

"They can stay with me and Yukina. My sister moved out recently, so a room's available. It'll just be until a better home comes along."

Ayame smiled thankfully at Kuwabara's offer and nodded.

"I don't want to be any trouble, but how can I refuse?"

"It's settled, then. Ayame will reside with Kuwabara until a room in my mansion is fixed. Until then, let's get her stuff moved to his house."

Over the next few days, Ayame's stuff was moved into Shizuru's old room. I decided to help Ayame unpack her stuff since she'd probably be with the baby most of the time. Once the unpacking was finished, Ayame thanked me numerous times.

"Ayame, it's really no trouble. You're...going through a big change right now and I wish to help in any way I can."

"I know, and I'm thankful for that. I just can't believe I'm responsible for her now."

"She'll need a name, you know."

"You're right. What about...Keikoku? It seems to fit her. She is quite pretty."

"That she is. I'm sure she'll become a fine demoness when she reaches maturity."

Once Keikoku fell asleep, Ayame put her into a bassinet Yukina picked out for her, then looked at me.

"Be honest, Kurama. Do you think I'll be a good enough mother for her? I've never taken care of a child before."

"No need to worry. Being a fox demon myself, I'll be around to give you tips on what to do."

"Really? Thank you so much."

And I spoke the truth. I did plan on being around to help Ayame take care of Keikoku. It felt natural to be near Ayame and since she was in my life again, I knew I never wanted to be without her again.

_That's a wrap for part 9. Part 10 will begin in Ayame's POV_ _as Yukina helps her take care of Keikoku. Also in part 10, Kurama helps Ayame move her belongings into a room at Koenma's. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	10. Chapter 10

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 10: Baby Keikoku and Moving Day

Ever since we found baby Keikoku in Demon World a few days ago, I've been living with Kuwabara and Yukina. In that small amount of time, Keikoku seemed to become very attached to me. Whenever I left the room for any reason, she would start making a huge fuss until her cries forced me to come back to her. Yukina smiled as I was finally able to put Keikoku to sleep.

"She sleeping?"

"Finally. Can't leave the room for one minute without her crying."

"It's only been a few days, but she seems to really think of you as her mother."

I sighed and sat on my bed as I watched Keikoku sleep in her new bassinet.

"I just can't believe I have a child to take care of now. Granted she's not mine, but I'm still responsible for her."

"Had it not been for you and Yusuke finding her, she wouldn't be here right now. You saved her, Ayame."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Have you heard from Kuwabara yet?"

"A few minutes ago. He and the others took care of the group of wolf demons that attacked the village of fox demons. They put up a fight, but stood no chance."

"Having your brother on the team certainly helps, too, Yukina. His speed and agility definitely comes in handy."

My communication mirror went off and I picked it up, smiling as I saw Kurama's face.

"How is she doing?"

"She's finally asleep, thank goodness. I fed her, burped and changed her ,and was about to leave when she started crying. Apparently, she doesn't like me leaving her for any reason."

He laughed and shook his head.

"Yes, she does seem to have attached herself to you. So, how would you like help in moving your belongings to Koenma's?

"That'd be wonderful, thank you."

"Excellent. We should be back in a few minutes, and I'll help you as soon as I get there."

"Great."

_Kurama's POV_:

After hanging up with Ayame, I looked up at Kuwabara's house. After getting back here to Human World, we went our separate ways since the mission was over. Kuwabara smiled as he stood next to me.

"Home sweet home."

"It is a nice house. Are you sure it's not a problem having Ayame and the baby living with you and Yukina?"

"Nah, it's cool. Yukina doesn't seem to mind. She's always talked about how nice it would be to have kids. Keikoku's been a good houseguest."

"That is good to hear. I just hope Ayame can adjust to her new role as Keikoku's mother. Parenthood is never entirely easy."

As we walked in, I saw a bunch of boxes stacked up near the door that led to the backyard. A portal was scheduled to appear there, so having the boxes in that spot would definitely help. Yukina walked in with a smile on her face, Ayame and Keikoku close behind her. I approached Ayame, who smiled up at me.

"Thanks again for offering to help. I really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble, Ayame. With your new role, I want to help you adjust in any way possible, and that includes helping you move."

Keikoku looked up at me, then shyly rested her head on Ayame's shoulder. I smiled and lightly touched the top of her head, which didn't seem to bother her.

"No need to be shy around me, Keikoku. I'm a friend of your mother's."

As if she could understand my words, she looked back at me and let out a small smile. She appeared to be a year old, but was actually closer to 100 since she was a demon baby. When she reaches what humans called a teenager, she'd look fully grown and would be at least 200 years old. After a while, Keikoku held out her arms to me and I took her from Ayame. Ayame smiled and looked as the portal appeared.

"Looks like Koenma's ready for us. Let's get to work."

While alternating between holding Keikoku, we managed to get Ayame's belongings moved into a room in Koenma's in no time at all. During the commotion, Keikoku went back to sleep and that gave us a break from taking care of her.

"Finally finished. You know, Keikoku seems to be liking you more now, Kurama. Maybe you should live here, too."

"Then I'd have to leave my family."

"Speaking of them, don't you think it's time you told them the truth? Koenma said no one aside from myself and your family needs to know. Your mother deserves to know."

I sighed and looked at her closely, knowing she was right. My family did deserve to know what was going on, but what always stopped me from telling them was the possibility of being rejected by them. I felt something on my hand and looked to see Ayame holding it. With her beside me, I knew everything would be okay. I now knew what I had to do, but I also knew it wouldn't be an easy decision.

_That's a wrap for part 10. Part 11 will be in Kurama's POV as he spends some time with Keikoku and comes to the realization he likes Ayame as more than a friend. Also in part 11, Kurama finally tells the truth about himself to his family. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	11. Chapter 11

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 11: Babysitting and Truth Telling

I smiled as I held Keikoku in my arms, her having just woken up from a nap. I had stopped by to see how she and Ayame were adjusting to life in Spirit World, and Ayame needed to step out to visit Spirit World Hospital. Since she was a human, Koenma recommended her getting looked at by Spirit World doctors to make sure the new environment wasn't putting a strain on her body.

_Flashback_

_Ayame invited me into the mansion and offered me a seat._

_"So, what brings you by here?"_

_"I came to see how you and Keikoku were doing."_

_"Oh, we're doing fine. Keikoku is finally walking now and ever since she learned how, she's been following me just about everywhere. Can't go anywhere without her being behind me."_

_I chuckled as the subject of our little talk walked into the room and held out her arms to me, telling me she wanted to be held. I carefully picked her up and placed her on my lap. At this point, Ayame stood up and was heading for the door._

_"Leaving?"_

_"Koenma wasn't sure if my systems would have a strain on them due to me living in a new environment, so he suggested I visit the doctors at Spirit World Hospital to have them take a look at me."_

_"That's a good idea. Not many humans can handle it here."_

_As if realizing her mother was leaving, Keikoku looked at her as she headed for the door. I smiled and gently placed a hand on her head._

_"No need to worry, Keikoku. Your mother will be back soon. She just needs to visit the doctor, then she'll be back."_

_Keikoku seemed to know everything would be okay because she soon became sleepy. Once she was put into bed, I sat down and waited for Ayame to come back, hoping it wouldn't take too long._

_End Flashback_

Keikoku had woken up before Ayame's return, so I was keeping her company.

"I understand why you've become attached to her. She's a delight to be around, a good person to talk to..."

I stopped as I realized what my thoughts were trying to tell me. I had been having thoughts like these for a while, but never really thought much of it until now. Ayame meant a great deal to me, and now that feeling was bigger because of this new discovery.

_'I don't believe it. I have feelings for my best friend.'_

_Fast Forward_

After Ayame came back and relieved me of my babysitting duty, I headed home so I could tell my family the truth about me. I could only hope that they would take it well. Upon entering the house, I noticed, thankfully, everyone was sitting in the living room. Kokoda stood up as I sat in a recliner beside the couch.

"I don't like that look, Shuichi. Something's bugging you, isn't it?"

"Observant as always, Kokoda. Yes, something has been on my mind for a while, something that I must tell you about."

My stepfather looked at Mother, then looked at me.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You must not 'freak out' from what I'm about to tell you all. I...I'm not really 'Shuichi Minamino'. I'm actually a fox demon called 'Kurama'. You see, I was a thief and had just about met my end at the hands of a pursuer. With the last of my energy, I transferred my soul into the unborn baby of a human woman."

Mother gasped as she looked at me.

"Y-you mean me?"

"Yes, Mother. I was born as 'Shuichi' and lived a normal human life. Then at the age of 10, I discovered my true identity and regained my past memories."

"10? Wasn't that around the time Ayame stopped being friends with you?"

I sighed and looked at her.

"That is correct."

After that was said, I began telling them all about the Spirit and Demon Worlds, about what Team Urameshi does, and about Ayame's new powers and living situation. Once the explaining was done, all was quiet. The first to speak was my stepfather.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Not many, Father. Because of an incident a few years ago, an old classmate of mine as well as two others that live in Mushiori City know. Other than the people I told you about, no one else knows. I have been given permission to tell you and Ayame because of the roles you've played in my life, but you must not tell anyone else."

Kokoda nodded and smiled.

"So, what do we call you?"

"I think his human name should be what we call him. It is, after all, the name he was born with here."

"You may call me whatever is comfortable with you, Mother."

With the knowledge that everything went well, I headed outside to take it all in.

"They...accepted who I truly am."

"Hn, they'd be fools if they didn't."

I chuckled as Hiei appeared in a tree near the house.

"What brings you by here, Hiei?"

"Yukina and the fool weren't home, so there was no point in hanging around. How'd it go?"

"My family took it better than I thought they would. I could tell my mother was surprised, but she took it well."

Hiei nodded and leapt from the branch he was sitting on.

"What's the update on Keikoku?"

"She and Ayame seem to have adjusted to life in Spirit World. She also seems to have taken a liking to me. Just about everytime I see her, she always wants me to hold her."

"Perhaps, Kurama, she's beginning to see you as a father. You've been around her as much as Ayame has since she was placed in her care. Seems to make sense."

"It's possible, but it's too soon to tell. After all, she was found by us only a few days ago."

Footsteps were heard, causing Hiei to say a quick goodbye and leave. I turned to see Kokoda approaching me.

"What is it, Kokoda?"

"Mother wanted me to bring you in for dinner."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Once he went inside, I began thinking of all that happened today. I spent more time with little Keikoku, was accepted for who I truly was by my family, and discovered I had feelings for my childhood friend. It was certainly a lot to take in.

_That's a wrap for part 11. Part 12 will begin in Ayame's POV as she and Keikoku are abducted and taken to_ _Demon World by the leader of the wolf demons that destroyed Keikoku's former home. Also in part 12, after hearing about what happened, Kurama turns into Yoko and vows to make the abductor pay. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	12. Chapter 12

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 12: Abductions and Anger Part 1

I held Keikoku tightly in my arms as we tried to flee. We were currently being chased by a wolf demon that happened to be the leader of the wolf demons that attacked Keikoku's old village.

"Mama..."

"I'm not letting go of you, Keikoku. Just hold on tightly."

"Ha, ha, ha. You're but a mere human, girl. You cannot escape from me."

When I first noticed the suspicious character here in Spirit World, I had contacted Koenma, who said he'd be sure to get a hold of Kurama and the others. I soon got tired of running and set Keikoku down.

"Just stay right here and don't move, understand?"

"Uh-huh."

I turned to face him and was greeted by an evil laugh.

"How sad. The little human female thinks she can handle me."

"I trained with Team Urameshi. I think I know how to handle you."

"Team Urameshi, you say? How interesting. Now I know I won't have to hold back."

I smirked and pulled back a fist, readying the Shot Gun.

"Neither will I. Shot Gun!"

Several blasts hit him perfectly, but he managed to brush off every one of them.

"As admirable as that was, I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that."

I battled him with everything I had, my only thought being Keikoku's safety. I was all she had, and the thought of her living life without me was something I'd rather not have happen.

"I see you've lost your strength. Now I can get revenge on you for the deaths of my pack, whom your friends had mercilessly disposed of."

"Now...you know...how it feels...you insolent dog."

The last things I remembered were hitting the ground, Keikoku calling for me, and my body being lifted from the ground.

_Kurama's POV_:

"What do you mean you're too late?!"

"She had sent out a distress signal, but my troops were unable to reach them in time. The wolf demon that took them wants revenge for you guys killing off his pack."

Fury began building up inside of me as I thought of Ayame and little Keikoku being taken. Yusuke took the communication mirror from me and narrowed his eyes.

"Where'd they go to, Koenma?"

"All we could figure out was he left for Demon World. Other than that, we don't know where else he could be."

"Got it. We'll leave immediately."

After the talk with Koenma was over, a portal opened that took us to Demon World. Kuwabara looked around and saw we were near the village where we found Keikoku.

"Weren't we here before?"

"Yes, fool."

"Shut it, Hiei!"

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the two of them.

"We have no time for jokes this time. If we don't hurry, he could kill them before we get there."

"Kurama-"

"No! I refuse to let her slip away from me again!"

Before I knew it, the fury had taken over and I became Yoko.

_Yoko's POV_:

As soon as I saw the transformation was over, I smirked.

'_It seems Shuichi and I are in agreement. This wolf demon will meet his end._'

Hiei brought out his sword and looked around.

"Now that that's taken care of, we should go. The quicker we move, the sooner we find them."

"Yes, let's go."

After a good few hours of searching, we came to an open patch of land where huge piles of dirt were spread around all over.

"This is where I buried those you killed. Out of all my pack, I'm all that's left."

"Where are they?!"

"Calm yourself, Yusuke. You must have a clear head."

The wolf demon stepped out, a cocky smirk on his face.

"You found me quicker than I expected."

"We were following the scent of my friend's Spirit Energy, not your putrid stench."

"Ah, the famous Fox Bandit has returned. Since when do you come to the aid of humans?"

"Since my human side, Shuichi, came to care for one. I think you should be more worried about whether or not you live to see tomorrow."

_That's a wrap for part 12. Part 13 will begin in Yoko's POV as the battle against the wolf demon begins. Also in part 13, Ayame stops Yoko before the killing blow is given. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	13. Chapter 13

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 13: Abductions and Anger Part 2

"Did you just threaten me? Ha, don't make me laugh."

I narrowed my eyes and extended my claws.

"I will make good on my threats, you mangy wolf. You chose to cross me, and now you'll pay for it."

"Let's see what you can do, then."

With that, the battle began. I slashed at him with my claws while Yusuke gave him a couple Spirit Guns.

"Damn, what's with this guy? We give him all kinds of blows and he isn't flinching or anything."

"Every enemy has a weakness, Yusuke. We must find it before we run out of energy."

"Good idea."

With help from Hiei and Kuwabara, we were able to gain a slight advantage over the wolf demon.

"Impressive, but as you can see I'm still alive."

"I guess we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

As the battle raged on, I noticed he was quickly losing energy and decided to take advantage of it. I viciously swiped at him with my claws, causing his blood to come out of every single wound. Seeing how angry I was, the others stepped back so they wouldn't be caught in the middle. All I could think of was that Shuichi was hurting and I needed this vermin gone in order to fix everything.

_Ayame's POV_:

I woke up and noticed bruises were all over my body and my pants were in ruins. I then remembered what happened. After we were abducted, I woke up and tried fighting the wolf demon in a chance to escape. It resulted in me falling unconscious again.

"Mama? Where are you, Mama?"

I looked to my right and saw Keikoku with a blindfold covering her eyes. I took it off and held her tightly.

"It's okay, love. I'm right here."

"Mama, you're hurt. The bad man hurt you."

"It's okay. I fought him so he wouldn't hurt you."

It amazed me that she could talk even thought she was only 100 in demon years, but Kurama once mentioned demon children develop faster than human children.

"Let's see if we can get out of here without being seen."

Once outside of the cave, I looked around and saw the wolf demon fighting with a fox demon with silver hair.

"Kurama..."

Seeing the others with him, I knew they were here to help us.

"Hey, there they are!"

Hiei swiftly approached and carried us to where the fight was happening.

"Thanks, Hiei.I owe you. With all the bruises on my body, my body would've ached too much for me to move on my own."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Damn your interference, human lovers! This ends now!"

Yoko slashed at him a few more times until I could feel the wolf demons energy begin to disappear.

"Yusuke, take Keikoku. I have to stop him."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I don't want Kurama killing anyone and being guilty for the rest of his life for it, especially when Keikoku and I are still alive."

"Okay, then. Just be careful."

I carefully approached Yoko and gently touched his arm.

_Kurama's POV_:

I felt a calming presence approach me, and it caused me to change back into my human form.

"Kurama, don't do it."

"Ayame?"

She nodded and stood between me and the wolf demon that abducted her.

"I know he wronged you by taking me and Keikoku, but killing him will only make you as ruthless as he is. You don't want that for yourself, do you?"

My fury diminished and I looked at her closely.

"You're injured."

"Just a few bruises, is all. Other than that, I'm totally fine."

Mindful of her wounds, I held her to me tightly.

"Kurama?"

"I thought I'd lose you, Ayame. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

I smiled as she held me back.

"I'm here, now, and I'm okay."

"What about our little friend here?"

I looked at Hiei as he had his sword ready to deliver the killing blow. Without letting go of Ayame, I glared at the wolf demon.

"With all the injuries he has, he certainly won't live to see tomorrow. Let's just leave him here to die."

Ayame nodded in agreement as a portal to Spirit World opened.

"I agree. Let's just go home."

Once in Spirit World, Ayame gasped as she saw all the boxes in Koenma's living room.

"Surprised?"

"What's everybody's stuff doing here?"

"Binky Breath decided we could all move in here."

"Really? That's great!"

I pulled Ayame aside so I can inspect her more closely.

"These bruises are nothing major, so they should heal fairly quickly. Do you feel any pain?"

"None whatsoever. My body feels sore, but no pain."

I held her to me tightly, thankful she was okay and with me again.

"I hope you don't mind, but I arranged for my room to be by yours."

"I don't mind that at all. That way, you'll always be close to me."

"Exactly."

"I better check on Keikoku and give us both a bath. Fix me some dinner?"

I laughed and watched as she picked up Keikoku.

"Of course. Enjoy yourself."

She then surprised me by kissing my cheek before she walked away.

"Looks like your feelings may be mututal, Fox."

"Hiei, just because she shared that kind of affection with me doesn't mean she feels the same way I do."

"Hn, if you say so."

_That's a wrap for part 13. Part 14 will begin in Ayame's POV as she and Keikoku get cleaned up for dinner, which Kurama agreed to make. Also in part 14,Keiko and Yukina invite themselves over for a sleepover. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	14. Chapter 14

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 14: Kurama the Cook and a Sleepover With the Girls

I smiled as Keikoku splashed around in the tub in our bathroom. When Koenma allowed us to stay here, he made sure to give us a bedroom that had its own bathroom. It wasn't as huge as the other bedrooms here, but it was just enough for me and Keikoku.

"Easy, sweetie. I know you're anxious to eat, but we have to get clean first."

Once we were cleaned up, we headed into the bedroom to get redressed .Since Keikoku's hair is a light brown, I decided to put her in a blue shirt with matching pants. She giggled as she pointed out to the balcony, and I was surprised to see Hiei standing out there.

"Hiei, what are you doing out there?"

"Hn, Kurama suggested I keep watch in case anyone tries to take you again."

I smiled and Keikoku waved at him, a big smile on her face. Hiei smirked and joined us as we went down the stairs.

"Hasn't she gotten on your nerves yet?"

"Only once or twice, but I think she does it just for attention."

Once downstairs ,Keikoku saw Kurama in the kitchen and wanted me to put her down.

"Okay, take it easy. Kurama will still be there when you get to him."

"Hn, looks like you're not the only person she's attached herself to, Ayame."

"Looks like it."

Once I put Keikoku down, she immediately walked up to Kurama, who was just finishing up dinner. He smiled as she tugged on his pant leg.

"Well, looks like your mother got you all cleaned up. Are you hungry?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then I suggest you have your mother find a place for you at the table before the yummy food is gone."

"Did someone say 'food'?"

Keikoku held onto Kurama's leg as Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the kitchen. She was still slightly shy, but she was slowly warming up to everyone. Yusuke smiled as he knelt to her level.

"We're the good guys, kid. We helped you and your mother escape from that bad man."

"Yusuke."

"Yep, that's me."

Kurama set dinner on the table and I was pleased to see it was a wide variety of sushi.

"Sushi?"

"Didn't want to do much food preparing since we just got back from helping you and Keikoku. Do you mind?"

"Oh, not at all. It's been a while since I had sushi."

Kuwabara quickly approached the sushi, but stopped when he heard a tiny growl from Keikoku. Kurama chuckled as he picked her up.

"Apparently, Kuwabara, she wants first take on the sushi. After all, she was here first."

"Aw, man."

"Give me a break ,Kuwabara. She's only 100 years old."

"I ain't gonna risk getting bit, Urameshi."

_Kurama's POV_:

As everyone dug into the food, I smiled as Keikoku tried to eat the sushi by laughed with me as we watched her.

"She may be a fox demon baby, but she still has to learn like everyone else."

"If she is anything like her mother, she'll do just fine."

She blushed slightly at the compliment I gave her and smiled.

"Thanks, Kurama. You always know what to say."

"Of course I do. That s why I'm the smart one."

"Oh, really? Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

Ayame giggled as she linked arms with me, an action I was inwardly pleased with. Perhaps Hiei was right about her liking me. Still, I wasn't about to get my hopes up.

"I guess you're right. The smartest thing you did was pick me to be your friend."

"If I recall, Ayame, you suggested we become friends, not me."

"Okay, then. The smart thing you did was agree to it."

"Hello?!"

Ayame smiled as Keiko and Yukina walked in, each holding a duffel bag.

"Girls, what are you doing here?"

"We decided to invite ourselves over for a sleepover."

Keiko smiled as she hugged Ayame.

"It's been a while since we saw each other. This is going to be great."

"I think so, too."

"C'mon. Let's bring our stuff upstairs."

"Here, let me help you."

After Ayame picked up Keikoku, she followed Keiko and Yukina up the stairs. Kuwabara stood by me as we watched them disappear into Ayame and Keikoku's room.

"Think they'll get along. Kurama?"

"I'm sure they will."

Yusuke joined us a minute later and smirked.

"Well since the girls are doing their own thing tonight,what do you think we should do?"

"Perhaps we should do something ourselves."

"Hey Urameshi, it's been a while since we visited Genkai. Let's head to her temple and pay her a visit."

Yusuke seemed to like that suggestion because he smiled the smile he usually uses when he thinks of his former mentor.

"Maybe her gravesite needs tending to, also. Sounds like a good idea, man."

"What do you think, Hiei?"

"Hn, doesn't matter to me. Anywhere we go that's quiet and peaceful is okay with me."

"Kurama?"

I nodded and smiled, but then it disappeared.

"What about protection for the girls? After what happened today, they may need it."

"Oh, yeah. Didn't think about that."

"Hn. Kurama, you stay. Keikoku may not take too kindly to you leaving. It'll also give you a chance to...say what needs to be said."

Yusuke snickered as he saw a slight blush appear on my face.

"So, it's true, huh?"

"What is?"

"Hiei told me you liked her. How long has this been going on?"

"Not long, but I want to do this carefully."

"Hn, hurry up, then. If you wait too long, she may lose interest."

"Yes, you make a good point."

After the three of them left, I began thinking of how to tell Ayame that I liked her. I smiled as a thought came to mind. Hopefully, she'll like the surprise I'm going to give her.

_That's a wrap for part 14. Part 15 begins in Yusuke's POV as he, Hiei, and Kuwabara pay a visit to Genkai's temple. Also in part 15,Ayame and the girls begin their sleepover, but are interrupted when Kurama decides to "steal Ayame" so he could tell her he likes her. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	15. Chapter 15

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 15: A Visit to Genkai and Feelings Revealed

Once we reached the place on the grounds where we buried Genkai, I began growing tense. I always felt that way when we stopped by. I always tried thinking that Genkai wasn't really dead, that she'd come out and call me "Dimwit". Knowing she was gone for good this time depressed me slightly, but at least she is in a better place now. I knelt onto the ground and smiled.

"Hey, Grandma. Sorry it's been a while. Missions and stuff, you know. Also got a new member on our team. Name's Ayame, and it turns out she knew Kurama back when they were just kids. You would've liked her."

"Yeah, Genkai. She's awesome! She's a pretty good fighter. Too bad you can't see her in action."

Hiei looked away, so I assumed he wouldn't say anything. I sighed, then turned my gaze back to the gravesite.

"Things have been rough, but it's nothing we can't handle. Hiei helps out more often since he decided to join us at Koenma's."

"Hn. I still call it 'babysitting'."

"Yeah, whatever. You like us and you know it, Short Stuff."

"Anyway, Genkai, we still miss you. Hopefully you're enjoying yourself where you're at."

After saying goodbye to Genkai, I went into the temple and sat down. Kuwabara sat with me and looked around.

"Hard to believe we participated in her little tournament here, huh Urameshi? Seems like yesterday you and I fought against that demon Rando and I first got my Spirit Sword."

"Yeah, buddy. A lot of good times happened at this place. I still remember kicking your ass at that punching machine, too."

We both had a good laugh about it, then we noticed Hiei had left. I had a feeling he would since he didn't really have anything to say to Genkai. I went around to the back of the temple and smiled as I saw Puu sleeping. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey, buddy. Been a while. We live in Spirit World now so if you want, you can join us there."

Kuwabara joined me with Puu and we hopped onto his back. After a portal opened, we soon found ourselves in Spirit World just outside the mansion.

"Thanks for the ride, Puu. I'll take care of Urameshi for ya."

"Ha ,ha ,ha. Koenma said that there's a big space for you around back, so enjoy yourself, huh?"

Puu nodded and flew to the back of the mansion. After we said hello to Kurama and the girls, we retired to our rooms for the night.

_Ayame's POV_:

Once everything for the makeover was set up, I looked at Keiko and Yukina.

"Okay, girls. Everything's ready! Keiko, you're first."

Since she liked the color blue, Yukina and I picked out a light blue nail polish to pain her fingernails and toenails.

"It's been so long since I had a sleepover."

"Yeah, me, too."

Yukina smiled and began painting Keiko's toenails.

"I haven't had any, but I'm hoping it's as good as you say it is."

"What we do at sleepovers is makeovers, watch movies, and play something called 'Truth or Dare'."

"What's that?"

"If you pick Truth, you have to answer a question given to you, and you can't back out. If you pick Dare, you have to complete any task given to you."

"Okay, Keiko. Your nails are finished."

Keiko smiled as she took a look.

"Wow, you guys. They look great. Okay, Ayame, your turn."

A knock was heard at the door and I opened it to see Kurama.

"Hey, Kurama. What's up?"

"I apologize for interrupting, but I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Oh, sure."

After we entered his room, he shut the door behind him and looked at me.

"Ayame, there is something I think you should know."

"Sure. What is it?"

"As of recently, I have been feeling...differently about you. I see now that you've completely changed and are grown up now. If I must say so, you've grown up quite nicely."

I smiled as a slight blush appeared on my face.

"Thank you, Kurama. You've...changed quite nicely, yourself."

Kurama's POV:

I sighed and took her hands in mine, an action that caused the blush on her face to increase.

"Ayame, things...have a way of changing, especially bonds between people that have known each other as long as we have. I don't see you as just my childhood friend anymore. I see myself growing old with you as well as becoming a father to Keikoku and any other children we are blessed with. I love you, Ayame."

By now, tears have begun to fall down her face.

"Kurama, you really feel that way?"

"I do. I won't force you to give a reply to my declaration. I just wanted you to see how I've begun to feel about you."

Before I could reach the door, a hand grasping my arm stopped me.

"Kurama, wait."

I turned to see her tears had stopped and a radiant smile lit up her face.

"I see myself growing old with you,too. At this point, I don't see anyone being Keikoku's father except you. And I..."

I stopped her by gently cupping her face in my hands.

"I know, Ayame. I can tell by looking into your eyes."

As our lips touched, I knew right away Ayame was the right choice for me. Not just because we've known each other for such a long time, but because she was the only one I saw myself growing old with. I inwardly smiled as I felt her arms wrap themselves around me. After pulling back, I rested my forehead on hers.

"You've made me very happy today, Ayame. I love you."

"And I love you, Kurama."

_That's a wrap for part 15. Part 16 begins in Ayame's POV as she rejoins the sleepover with Keiko and Yukina. Also in part 16,Kurama and Ayame discuss future plans, and we also see Hiei and Yukina's first brother/sister talk. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	16. Chapter 16

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 16: The Sleepover Continues and Talk Between Brother and Sister

I rejoined Keiko and Yukina and saw Yukina's nails being worked on.

"Nice job, Keiko."

"Hey, thanks. Everything okay with Kurama?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Just...had a nice talk, that's all."

Yukina smiled as she looked at my face.

"Something happened, didn't it?"

"Actually, yes .Something did happen during our talk."

"Oh, do tell."

I giggled at how eager they looked and sat down on my bed.

"Okay. When we were talking, we...kissed."

"Aw, how sweet."

Keiko smiled big and clapped her hands.

"What happens now, Ayame?"

"I don't know. We're probably going to talk about it tomorrow. After all, this is our night."

"Awesome. The sleepover continues!"

After our nails were finished, we noticed how late it was getting and decided to do one more activity: secret telling. I offered to go first.

"Let's see...oh, I got it. Once when I was 16,I very discreetly looked over a classmate's shoulder to get answers for an important Biology exam. I purposefully missed a couple of answers so no one would suspect I did anything, but my overall test score was enough for a passing grade that year."

Yukina gasped and giggled while putting a hand over her mouth.

"Ayame, I never would've guessed you were capable of such things."

"It's surprising, yes, but even I am capable of doing it."

Keiko then told a secret of how she pranked Yusuke when they became teenagers by switching his hair gel with maple syrup. He eventually found out and threw a fit.

"Okay, Yukina. See if you can top that one."

"I'll try. Um, I know Hiei's my brother."

Keiko and I looked at each other, then Keiko spoke up.

"When did you find that out?"

"I overheard Kurama talking with him about it once. They never even knew I was close enough to hear them. I plan on talking about it with him pretty soon."

I sighed and smiled.

"Sorry we've been keeping it from you. Whenever we think of telling you, Hiei always makes some silly threat. He's just afraid you won't like having a former felon as a brother."

"I'll want him as a brother no matter what he's done. He's atoned for everything, so there's nothing he needs to worry about."

After some more secret telling, we decided to turn in for the night.

_Kurama's POV_:

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to see Ayame sitting with Keikoku on my windowseat.

"How'd you two get in here?"

"You left the door unlocked, silly. Keikoku wanted to see you."

Keikoku held out her arms and I smiled while picking her up.

"She's gotten so big. Hard to believe what size she was when we first found her."

"Yeah. She has grown quite a bit."

Ayame sat beside me as I placed Keikoku in my lap.

"Kurama, we need to discuss some things. Since we've…confessed our feelings, well have to make some changes."

"Yes, I agree. Since we plan on growing old together, it makes sense that we share a room. Keikoku may use the room she's currently sharing with you."

"So, looks like we'll be moving in together."

"If we ever plan on having children someday, we'll eventually need to mate. Keikoku will also need a father. I'd like to be that for her."

Ayame smiled softly and kissed my cheek.

"That's a sweet idea. I'm sure Keikoku would love to have you as a father."

Once that was out of the way, I gave Keikoku back to her mother and smiled.

"Forgive me, Ayame, but I must freshen up. I promised my stepbrother I'd spend some time with him and the rest of the family today."

"Oh, of course. Tell them I said hello."

"Of course."

_Yukina's POV_:

Ever since I discovered Hiei was my brother, I've been wanting to talk to him about it. I just hoped he wouldn't react in a negative way by my bringing it up. I entered the living room to see Hiei was alone and sitting on the couch.

"Hiei, mind if I speak with you?"

"Hn, do what you want."

I sighed and sat down beside him, carefully taking his hand in mine. His eyes widened as he looked at me. I smiled and giggled.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I overheard in your talk with Kurama. I understand fully why you felt you couldn't tell me the truth. Despite what happened in your past, I'm willing to let it all go. I have wandered around trying to find you and now that I have, I don't ever want to go through it again. I just want my brother with me.

His shocked look disappeared and I was pleased to see a small smile on his face.

"You have no idea how much I wished you'd say that to me, Yukina. I wasn't expecting you to find out like you did, but I am pleased to see you don't mind."

"You're my brother, Hiei. I'm just glad to have you back."

_That's a wrap for part 16. While Kurama and Ayame talk of their future, Yukina and Hiei talk about her knowing that he's her brother. To his surprise, she doesn't seem to mind. Part 17 will begin in Ayame's POV as she's called into Koenma's office and makes a surprising discovery. Also in part 17, Yusuke expresses sympathy for Ayame after he hears what happened. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	17. Chapter 17

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 17: Ayame's Surprising Discovery

I walked through Spirit World Headquarters trying to figure out why Koenma would want to speak with me. I don't recall doing anything wrong or illegal. Hopefully, what he has to tell me is good news. I knocked twice on his door and it automatically opened.

"You wanted to see me, Koenma?"

"Yes, Ayame. Please, have a seat."

I sat down slowly as I looked at him.

"Is it something bad? Did I do something I shouldn't have?"

He smiled and waved it off.

"Of course not. Something happened recently that involves you, which is why I called you in here. You are aware of what happened to your parents?"

"I think so. I was told my mother died after giving birth to me."

"That is correct. Then supposedly after that, your father disappeared."

I nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"How does a father I never knew concern me, Koenma?"

"Let me bring up a picture so you can see what he's been up to."

I gasped as a picture of a man with my color hair was gathered around a fire with what looked like bandits. What surprised me most was that he had fox ears just like Yoko and Keikoku.

"Koenma, you're saying my father is a fox demon?"

"That is correct."

"What does that make me, then?"

"Being as your mother was human, you are half-fox demon, half human."

I put a hand to my heart as it began to beat faster. After all, it's not every day you learn your father is a fox demon and bandit and that you're half-fox demon, half human.

"Am I going to be going through any...changes?"

"Nothing too painful,Ayame. Eventually, your demon blood will surface and you'll obtain certain characteristics that will help others identify you as a fox demon. Eventually, your hands will grow claws and you'll get a tail to match your hair color, and you'll also get the same color ears."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. You may go. I am sorry you had to learn about it like this."

"It's not your fault, Koenma. Thank you for being honest with me."

_Yusuke's POV_:

I looked up as Ayame walked in through the front door, a shocked look on her face.

"What's up, Ayame? You look pale."

"Let's just say I found out something that certainly clears things up for me."

"Do tell."

She sat beside me on the couch and sighed.

"Koenma managed to find my father. It turns out he's a fox demon bandit living in Demon World. He disappeared after my mother died giving birth to me."

"Damn, are you serious?"

I flinched as I saw the serious look on her face.

"I don't think Koenma would show all that info to me as a joke, Yusuke. All this time, my father has been in Demon World and I'm also a half-fox demon."

Tears fell down her face as she looked away from me.

"Why was I not told of this?! Why was I forced to be put through this?!"

"Ayame, I'm sure your dad had reasons for not being there. Maybe he was afraid that you'd accuse him of killing your mother."

"I've been living my whole life as a seemingly normal human. Up until today, that existence was a true one. Now, I discover everything was just a lie."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Does that include your childhood with Kurama?"

"I had a childhood with Shuichi Minamino, not Kurama. Oh my goodness, what's he going to think about this? He may think I knew all along and accuse me of keeping secrets."

"I doubt he'd do something like that,Ayame. If you tell him upfront about it and don't beat around the bush, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Who will understand?"

We both jumped as we heard Kurama coming in.

_Kurama's POV_:

After Yusuke calmly walked out of the room, Ayame lightly touched the spot next to her.

"I can tell something is the matter, Ayame. Did something happen during your talk with Koenma?"

"Yes, Kurama. What I'm going to tell you...well, it'll definitely surprise you."

After she told me the whole story, I found myself as shocked as she was when she found out. The people I saw her living with as a child weren't her real family, her father was a fox demon bandit, and she was half-fox demon. Tears fell down her face as she ended her story. I wiped away her tears and carefully cupped her face in my hands.

"What is it, Ayame?"

"I was afraid that if I told you, you'd accuse me of keeping it a secret, that I knew about this the entire time."

"Ayame, if you reacted the way you did when Koenma talked to you, you can't have known about it ahead of time. I'm glad you told me."

"You are?"

"Yes, I am. It shows that you have complete trust in me. I've worked really hard to gain your trust back and I'm pleased to see I did."

Her eyes cleared up as a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you so much for listening to me, Kurama. You have no idea how much I need your support right now."

She hugged me tightly and I was more than happy to return it.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Ayame. I promise you."

"Thank you."

_That's a wrap for part 17. Part 18 will begin in Kurama's POV as he wakes to see Ayame is not present in the mansion. Also in part 18, Ayame manages to find where her father is hiding out in Demon World and confronts him. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	18. Chapter 18

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 18: Kurama's Concern and Ayame's Disappearance

I woke up to see Ayame wasn't beside me. I looked around the room and saw a note on her pillow.

_Kurama, went to Demon World to see if I can find my father. I apologize for not waking you so you could accompany me, but this was something I had to do. I have my communication mirror should I need to contact you guys or Koenma. Be back soon -Ayame_

I narrowed my eyes as I threw the note away. I understand the need to confront the father that abandoned her, but going off alone was very foolish.

"Mama?"

I turned to see Keikoku standing just outside the door.

"Keikoku, why are you up so early?"

"I can't find Mama."

I sighed and picked her up.

"Your mother went to visit someone in Demon World."

"Is she coming back?"

"Of course she is. She promised she'd be back and if she needed help, she's going to contact us."

As if she was satisfied, she smiled and nodded.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh."

I smiled back and placed her down.

"Why don't you go downstairs for some breakfast? I'll be down soon."

"Okay."

After she ran off, I shook my head and looked out the window that gave me a view of Spirit World Headquarters.

"Ayame, please be careful. I don't like the thought of losing you."

_Ayame's POV_:

After arriving in Demon World, I began looking around for caves like the one in the picture Koenma showed me the other night. Many groups of bandits live in them, and all I had to do was find one that had the scent of fox demons. My communication mirror went off and I raised an eyebrow to see Koenma's face.

"What's up, Koenma?"

"I highly advise that you return to Spirit World. Going off alone isn't very wise."

"Is this you worrying or Kurama? That sounds like something he'd say. What else did he tell you?"

Koenma sighed and frowned.

"He also said that because your demon blood is on the brink of surfacing, you're quite vulnerable and may not stand a chance against these fox demons."

"I understand the risks, Koenma, but I need to see him for myself. Once I do, I promise I'll come back. If I do need help, I'll contact someone."

"Oh, very well. I'll be on standby. Good luck, Ayame."

Once the talk was over, I resumed my search. After what seemed like forever, I came upon a cave that currently had a small fire going. Several fox demons were gathered around it, but not the one I was looking for. One looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want here, girl?"

"I'm here to confront a man called Koga."

"What do you want with our leader? A human like yourself would just be a waste of his time."

I crossed my arms and smirked.

"He'll see me. Just tell him 'Ayame' is here to speak with him."

"Whatever, girl. It's your funeral. Yo,Koga. Some human wants to speak with you. Says her name is Ayame."

I backed away slightly as a tall fox demon exited the cave. He had the same color hair as me with a tail and set of ears to match.

"What do you want?"

"I am Ayame."

His eyes widened briefly before his expression went back to normal.

"I see. How'd you find me?"

"Koenma managed to track you based on information that was dug up."

"Follow me."

After we were a ways from the bandits, Koga turned to look at me.

"You know your mother died giving birth to you?"

"Yeah."

"Before having you ,she became ill. I felt guilty because before she met me, she was perfectly fine. After you were born and she died, I left because it was too painful for me. Every time I looked at you, I saw her."

"Whether it was painful for you or not, you could've tried looking for me."

He sighed and glared.

"You don't think I tried? I wasn't able to find you because your demon blood had yet to surface. After a while, I gave up."

I sighed and tears formed in my eyes.

"Did you really love my mother?"

"Of course I did. She...she captivated me in ways females of my kind couldn't. She was beautiful. God,she was beautiful. She had natural looks whereas females are willing to show off to get attention. I could tell she had a calming spirit because every time I was near her, I felt peaceful and...happy. I could care less that she was human, and she felt the same when she found out about me. I haven't loved anyone since her and I doubt I ever will."

My communication mirror went off again and I saw Yusuke's face.

"What is it, Yusuke?"

"Wondering when the hell you're gonna come back. It's getting late."

"Relax, Yusuke. I'm doing fine."

I hung up on him and looked back at Koga, who was eyeing me closely.

"You work for Spirit World?"

"I'm a part of Yusuke's team. My coming here had nothing to do with them."

"I can tell. I can smell when others are lying to me. Luckily for you, you've been telling the truth. While it was...interesting to see you after all this time, I suggest you take off. It's getting dark and I refuse to be responsible for someone that can't defend herself."

I nodded and had Koenma summon a portal for me to use.

"Thanks for the talk, Koga."

_Kurama's POV_:

Once Koenma informed me Ayame was back, I waited in our room so I could confront her.

"Hn, don't be too hard on her, did what she felt was necessary."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Hiei.

"Regardless of whether it was necessary or not, Hiei, she shouldn't have gone alone. It wasn't a very wise decision on her part. Koga could have very well ordered her killed by his bandits."

"Your concern is...touching, but she can take care of herself. Remember, her demon blood is close to surfacing, and having control of both it and Spirit Energy is a force to be reckoned with. She knew you'd react this way, which is why she went off by herself. She wants to prove she can survive on her own."

I sighed and looked away from him as I heard footsteps coming to the door.

"I suggest you depart, Hiei. Ayame may not take kindly to you eavesdropping."

"Hn, fair enough."

_That's a wrap for part 18. Part 19 will begin in Ayame's POV as Kurama confronts her about her trip to Demon World. Also in part 19, Team Urameshi prepares to leave on its next case. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	19. Chapter 19

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 19: A Confrontation and a New Case

I opened the bedroom door and noticed Kurama sitting on the bed. Judging from the look on his face, he wasn't too pleased that I went to Demon World alone. I sighed and shut the door, locking it behind me.

"I take it you want to talk?"

"What do you think, Ayame?"

I narrowed my eyes and sat beside him.

"I understand that you're mad at me for going off alone, but it was something I felt I had to do."

"Regardless of that, you're in a vulnerable state right now. Suppose your demon blood surfaced during your journey and the pain was too much for you? You might not have lived to come back here."

"You make it seem like I'm some helpless person that can't take care of herself, Kurama."

"Oh, yes. You certainly did a great job when you and Keikoku were abducted."

My eyes widened as memories of that horrible day came back. Tears fell down my face as I recalled how scared I was. Seeing how I was reacting, Kurama's own eyes widened.

"Ayame, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Yes, you shouldn't have. You have no idea how hard I tried to defend myself and Keikoku when that wolf demon was hunting us. You have no idea how scared I was and how terrified Keikoku was when she saw him! All I could think about that whole time was what would happen to her or worse, if I never see you or the others again! Every trip to Demon World involves a risk or two! I always supported you when you guys would go without me, so why can't you give me the same support?!"

For a while, neither of us said anything. All we did was stare at each other. Kurama soon sighed heavily and headed for the door.

"I can see my words have upset you. I shall allow you to have some peace."

Once he was out of the room, Keikoku hurried in before the door shut.

"Mama, are you sad?"

"Just a little. Kurama and I had an argument, that's all."

"What's that?"

"An argument is a talk people have where it can involve yelling or saying bad things to each other."

She soon joined me on the bed and sat on my lap.

"Are you gonna be mad at each other forever?"

"I don't think so, love. Kurama and I just want some time away from each other right now. We'll probably talk later."

"Okay."

_Kurama's POV_:

After leaving the room I shared with Ayame, I went downstairs to see the rest of Team Urameshi gathered in the living room. Yusuke smirked and clenched a fist.

"Where's Ayame? Koenma's got a new case for us."

"I...I doubt she'll be joining us. If I go up there now and try to talk to her, she might not handle it too well."

Kuwabara whistled and shook his head.

"I'm guessing you talked to her about her trip to Demon World, huh?"

"Yes. I reacted in a way I shouldn't have, so things between us are rough at the moment."

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he looked at the stairs, seeing Keikoku at the top.

"We have company."

Keikoku walked down the stairs and stopped when she reached me.

"What is it, Keikoku?"

"Mama's gone. She left through the window."

"Was she still sad?"

"Uh-huh. She said that she wanted to have time by herself and left for Human World."

My communication mirror went off and I opened it to see Koenma's face.

"Yes, Koenma?"

"Since the case involves a minor altercation near Enki's stronghold, not everyone needs to go. One of you can stay to look after Keikoku."

I was about to volunteer when Hiei picked up Keikoku.

"Hn, I'll stay and look after the kid."

"Thank you for volunteering, Hiei. Okay then. The rest of you move out immediately."

After Koenma's face disappeared, I looked at Hiei.

"Why did you offer to stay, Hiei?"

"She left because she didn't want to deal with you at the moment, Fox. It makes sense someone other than you stays here."

"I see. Good call, Hiei."

As I left wth Kuwabara and Yusuke, I thought of where Ayame could've gone to in Human World. Yusuke saw I was distracted and smiled.

"Relax, Kurama. Ayame's a big girl now. She can look after herself."

"I hope you're right about that, Yusuke."

_That's a wrap for part 19. Part 20 begins in Hiei's POV as he and Keikoku find Ayame. Also in part 20, Kurama finds a way to make up for Ayame getting upset. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	20. Chapter 20

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 20: New Form of Ayame and Kurama's Plan for Reconciliation

Once in Human World, I began using my Jagan Eye to track down Ayame. Keikoku was with me, growing more worried for each minute she was without her mother.

"Mr. Hiei, will we find my mama?"

"Hn, she can't have gotten far. We should be finding your mother pretty soon."

Soon, my Jagan Eye found a trace of Ayame's Spirit Energy leading to Genkai's temple in the mountains. Once there, I put Keikoku down and looked around.

"Ayame?"

"Hiei, I don't think now's a good time."

"Hn, Kurama's worried about you. I offered to bring Keikoku along on my search."

"That's very nice of you, but I'm not...feeling like myself right now."

"Mama?"

Hearing her voice seemed to change Ayame's mind, so she walked over from behind the temple. My eyes widened as I looked at her appearance. She now looked slightly taller than before, her black hair reached the middle of her back, and black fox ears were perched on top of her head. She also had claws on her hands and a black tail behind her.

"Well, what do you think?"

"That's why you left? You left because of your transformation?"

"Yeah, pretty much. After my argument with Kurama, I began feeling funny and my whole body felt like it was on fire. After telling Keikoku I was leaving, I hurried here so I could go through it privately."

Keikoku ran up to her mother and smiled.

"You look pretty, Mama."

"Thank you, Keikoku."

Ayame picked her up and they exchanged more smiles.

"You look like me now."

"I'm only half-fox demon, love, and you're a full-blooded fox demon."

"Yeah, but people will know you as my mama even better now."

Ayame smiled as she playfully flicked her daughter's ears.

"I guess we should be heading back to Spirit World."

"Hn, might be a good idea. I'm sure Kurama and the others are heading back by now."

"I want to surprise them when we get there. Keikoku, when we get home, I want you to be extra quiet so the surprise isn't ruined. Okay?"

"Yes, Mama."

_Kurama's POV_:

Once the three of us arrived back at the mansion, I was surprised to see Hiei and Keikoku weren't alone. A fox demoness with long,black hair stood beside them, watching us carefully. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Hey, who the heck is she?"

"Yes, that's something I'd like to know, as well."

Yusuke approached her and smiled.

"Looking good. When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago, actually. This is the reason for my departure."

I chuckled as Kuwabara's jaw dropped.

"Ayame?!"

She giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes, it's me, Kuwabara."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, and I refrained myself from doing the same. During the mission, I found a way to apologize to her for my words and I didn't want to further estrange myself from her.

"Man, you look awesome! Did it hurt?"

"Quite a lot, but as you can see, I survived it just fine."

Once everyone else finished giving her praise, I took Ayame with me into our room. She crossed her arms while watching me shut the door.

"What else could you have to say to me, Kurama? Haven't you done enough?"

"I wanted to apologize further for my words to you today. It was uncalled for, and I only said them out of frustration. I was very concerned for you and let it get the better of me."

Her eyes widened as I took her hands in mine.

"Ayame, I truly am sorry for what I said to you. You're the love of my life and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. Allow me the chance to make it up to you."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"What would you say if I went with you next time you want to meet your father? I wish to see him for myself."

A smile lit up her face as I said these words.

"Kurama, you mean it? You're willing to do this for me?"

"I am. Would you consider it?"

"Of course."

A surprise embrace from her came next, and it caught me offguard. I gladly hugged her back and smiled.

"Let's never fight like this again. I don't think I could take it."

"I agree."

She surprised me again by kissing me. Who was I to complain when the love of my life was kissing me? After a while, I wrapped my arms around her tighter and began kissing her back. When we pulled apart, I smirked and brushed hair out of her face.

"Perhaps if we fight again, we can make up just like this."

"You know, I wouldn't mind that at all."

_That's a wrap for part 20. Part 21 begins in Ayame's POV as she and Kurama prepare to leave for Demon World to meet her father, Koga. Also in part 21, Kuwabara helps Yukina look after Keikoku. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	21. Chapter 21

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 21: Kurama Meets Koga and Yukina's Surprise to Kuwabara

Once in Demon World, Kurama made sure I was close beside him. He was still a bit apprehensive about meeting Koga considering he didn't really know what he's like yet.

"Kurama, you don't need to worry, you know. I doubt Koga would let his comrades attack us."

"You don't know that for sure. He may not recognize your scent since you had your transformation. It's best to be cautious."

I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of his, taking his chin in my clawed hand.

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't think things will turn out the way you're thinking. Besides, I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to attack Yoko Kurama's potential mate, who just happens to work with Team Urameshi."

My words seemed to put him at ease because his face now held a relaxed smile.

"You're right, Ayame. I'm just afraid of something happening to you again, that's all."

"Have a little more faith in me. I'm not as weak as I was before I started training with you guys."

"Ah, I see you're returned."

I flexed my claws and tried to swipe at whoever interrupted us. He dodged and smirked.

"Relax, Princess. Koga wanted me to bring you two to him. He could smell your scents as soon as you entered his territory."

While we walked, I noticed Kurama had let Yoko take over. I decided to let it go since he felt my safety was a priority. Once at Koga's cave, the fox demon had us wait until Koga could come out.

"How long do they intend on keeping us waiting? Shuichi is getting quite anxious."

"Be patient. I don't think he'd stall considering who I am."

Yoko smirked as he looked at me.

"A woman with a level mind. Shuichi is indeed a lucky man."

"I feel the same way he does."

Koga came out of the cave and smirked when he saw who was with me.

"The famous Yoko Kurama. I must say it's an honor to be in your presence. And Ayame, I see you've been through some changes since we last met. So, how painful was it?"

"Painful enough. I'm not the one that wanted to come here. Kurama was curious to see what you were like, so he decided to have me accompany him."

Yoko raised an eyebrow as he looked Koga over.

"Strong, confident, leadership. You remind me of myself back in the old days. How you could fall for a human is beyond me."

Koga laughed at this and crossed his arms.

"With all due respect, Yoko, I could say the same thing about you."

Koga then pulled me aside and talked in a low voice.

"He seems unsure of me."

"He's become quite protective of me over time. He's just afraid of something happening to me."

"A good quality in a mate."

I blushed slightly at his statement.

"He's not my mate, Koga. I guess you can say we're courting, but we're not mates."

"Even so, I'd say you picked the right one. If he ever gives you any trouble-"

"Don't worry. I know a trick or two to keep him in line."

_Yukina's POV_:

While Kurama and Ayame were in Demon World, Kazuma and I offered to look after Keikoku.

"Yukina, my love!"

I giggled as I gave Keikoku a toy to play with.

"I'm downstairs, Kazuma. Keikoku's with me."

"Oh, good. I didn't see her in her room and wasn't sure where she went."

"That's sweet of you to be concerned, Kazuma. Isn't he a nice man, Keikoku?"

Keikoku smiled and nodded.

"I like anyone that's nice to my mama, Ms. Yukina."

Kazuma smiled his goofy smile and sat beside me on the living room couch.

"So, now what do we do?"

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Keikoku, can you be a good girl and stay right here while I go talk to Kazuma?"

"Uh-huh."

We walked into the kitchen, then I turned to face him.

"Kazuma, how long have we known each other?"

"Uh, a long time now. We met when Urameshi and I were still 14 so we've known each other for...5 years. Why?"

I sighed and remained quiet. Being the kind man he is, Kazuma put his hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"What's up, my love?"

"I wanted to know...how you felt about...becoming...mates."

"Eh, what exactly is that?"

I giggled and removed his hands from my shoulders.

"It's like being married in the human sense. When you become mates, you're usually tied to that person forever. Most kinds of demons mate for life, so once it happens, there's no turning back."

"Wow, really?"

"You don't mind, do you, Kazuma?"

"Oh, of course not, Yukina. I've wanted to be with you always for a long time now. Just wasn't...you know, sure if your brother would've liked it."

"I already talked about this with him. He doesn't mind as long as you don't act like a fool and put me in danger."

"Yeah, that sounds like Hiei."

Pleased he accepted my offer, I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"It makes me happy that you said yes, Kazuma. I'm looking forward to spending my life with you."

"Me, too, Yukina."

_That's a wrap for part 22 will be in Kurama's POV and will be set a couple of years into the future as he prepares to ask Ayame to be his mate. Also in part 22,an attack on Keiko when she's visiting the mansion sets Yusuke into a maddening rage. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	22. Chapter 22

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 22: A Mating Request and an Attack on Keiko

It has been 2 years since Ayame and I reunited and got together, and we couldn't be happier. I figured now would be a good time to ask her to be my mate, which would ultimately make me Keikoku's father. I couldn't picture myself with anyone else and was proud of myself for choosing her. I never would've thought of getting together with my childhood friend, especially considering what happened between us as children, but all went well when my newfound feelings for her were reciprocated.

"Kurama?"

"In here."

I smiled as I saw Ayame walk into the room, Keikoku holding her hand. Keikoku smiled at me and sat on my lap.

"Guess what, Kurama? Mr. Hiei trained me with a sword."

I raised an eyebrow at Ayame, who nodded in confirmation.

"Hiei decided that since she was at a good enough age for a fox demon child, she should be able to handle a sword."

"Since there appear to be no wounds on you, Keikoku, that must be you did a good job."

"All Mr. Hiei did was show me how to hold a sword properly. He didn't fight with me."

"That probably won't happen until you're older. Why don't you play in your room for a while? I need to speak with your mother."

Keikoku nodded and ran out the door. After Ayame closed it, I pinned her to the wall, a smirk on my face.

"Now that I have your attention, Ayame, there is something I need to ask of you."

She smirked back and nodded.

"What might this request of yours be?"

"I wish for you to become my mate. We've been together for a while now, and there's also the fact that Keikoku deserves to have both a mother and father. I love you, Ayame, and I want no one else at my side for eternity but you."

A beautiful smile lit up her face as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'd love to be your mate, Kurama."

"Good."

As I gave her a deep kiss ,I could feel excitement building up within me. I had some doubts about her answer, but they were put to rest when she answered positively. Right away, Ayame broke away from me and her ears began to move around.

"What is it?"

"Something's going on outside."

We both hurried outside to see a huge bat demon attacking Keiko, who was paying a visit to watch us train for the upcoming Demon World Tournament. Ayame was about to step forward, but I held her back.

"You should go back inside and look after Keikoku. She has most likely seen the bat demon go after Keiko and may need comfort from her mother."

"Good idea."

After giving her a quick kiss and sending her inside, I readied my Rose Whip. The bat demon then turned on me and smirked.

"Ah yes, Kurama. I'd tear you apart, but I'm in the process of making sure Yusuke Urameshi has no incentive to show up. After what he put us demons through, he deserves anything he can get."

"You seem to think you have this all planned out. Perhaps you have forgotten Yusuke Urameshi is a descendant of the late Raizen. iHis Mazaku blood makes him quite strong, and attacking his loved ones will only cause more trouble for you."

"Yeah ,so I suggest you get away from her!"

I smirked as I saw Yusuke in his Mazaku form. When he saw Keiko's wounds, he narrowed his eyes and drew back an arm, forming it into a fist.

"You think that by attacking my girlfriend, that'll stop me from entering the Demon World Tournament?! No freaking way! Anyone that thinks it's okay to cross me is gonna pay for it!"

A glow surrounded his fist as he prepared his Shot Gun technique. The bat demon, for the first time, showed fear on his face as he took to the air.

"I don't have time to meet my demise, Urameshi. I shall get revenge for us demons by killing you in the tournament."

Once he was gone, I assisted Yusuke in getting Keiko into the house. We placed her on the living room couch and I went right to work sealing up her wounds.

"Where's Yusuke?"

"He went outside for a while, Keiko. He's quite angry that the bat demon attacked you and wants to let out his anger before he tends to you."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for helping me."

I smiled and sealed up the last of her wounds.

"It's no trouble at all. Just lay here and rest."

I then went outside to see Yusuke in a nearby forest tearing up everything in sight. I approached him cautiously since he was hard to control in his Mazaku form.

"Yusuke, I sealed up her wounds. You must calm down."

"How can I calm down when I return to see my girlfriend getting attacked?! I almost didn't make it in time to help her!"

"I understand your frustration, but Keiko needs you right now. Blindly attacking trees won't help you forget what happened here."

As my words sunk in, his Mazaku markings disappeared and his hair returned to its normal length. He smirked and shook my hand.

"I guess you're right, Kurama. Thanks."

"No problem, Yusuke. She's on the living room couch if you wish to see her."

I went into my room and saw Keikoku sitting on the bed.

"Keikoku, where's your mother?"

"She went to talk to Mr. Koenma about what happened to Keiko."

"That's a good idea."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I made her wounds go away. She'll be just fine."

_That's a wrap for part 22. Part 23 will begin in Ayame's POV the night she and Kurama prepare to become mates. Also in part 23,Yusuke and Keiko have a talk about her attack while they babysit Keikoku. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	23. Chapter 23

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 23: A Night of Mating and Yusuke's Talk With Keiko

Kurama suggested we go somewhere for more privacy, but he wouldn't tell me where it was.

"C'mon, Kurama. Please tell me where we're going."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. You'll have to wait and see until we get there."

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Hmph. You're no fun."

Kurama chuckled and put a fingertip onto my nose.

"That's the price for impatience, I'm afraid. I promise you'll enjoy it, Ayame."

After putting a change of clothes for each of us into a bag, we headed downstairs to see Yusuke and Keiko talking. Keiko looked up when we walked in and smiled.

"Going out?"

Yusuke smirked when he saw the blush creeping onto my face.

"Ah, I see. That time of year for fox demons, huh?"

Kurama smiled and put an arm around me.

"Yes, Yusuke. I told her I'd be taking her somewhere private for the evening."

"Sleep tight, you two."

After sticking my tongue out at Yusuke, Kurama guided me through a portal that led to a flower-covered field.

"Kurama?"

"We're in another part of Spirit World that's reserved for recreational activities for beings that live here. Our destination is just over this hill."

Once at the top of the hill, I smiled as I saw the sight before me. A small fresh-water lake was surrounded by more grass and flowers. A cliff was a farther distance away, and a waterfall flowed into the river.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like the view. There's an area just behind the waterfall. That's where we're staying tonight."

Behind the waterfall was a small cave built into the cliff, and a soft blanket was laid out onto the ground. Kurama put the bag down and smiled.

"Wait right here, Ayame. I'll see if I can catch some fish."

After a wholesome supper, Kurama's arms immediately wrapped themselves around me.

"Ayame, I have been waiting so long for this."

"Kurama..."

"You must understand that while much of my actions are due to it being mating season, I do it all out of love for you."

I smiled and with that action, he kissed me deeply while wrapping his arms tighter around me. I returned his tight embrace and found myself being gently placed on the blanket. Kurama smiled softly as he lowered his face to mine.

"Tonight, I shall make you mine."

_Yusuke's POV_:

After we put Keikoku to sleep, we returned to the living room to finish our talk.

"Keiko, I don't think you should come to the Demon World Tournament. If you did, what happened with that bat demon may happen again."

"I figured as much. I just wish there was a way I could support you somehow."

I smiled and took her hand.

"You can support me from Spirit World. Koenma says he's able to get coverage from his office, so you can support me and stay safe."

"What about the other girls?"

"Yukina's staying here, too. Since Ayame will be fighting, too, you guys will have to see to Keikoku."

Keiko smiled and nodded.

"No problem. Keikoku's a dear to look after."

"Good. I'm sorry if I come across as overprotective, Keiko. It's things like getting attacked by evil demons that let that side out of me."

I blushed slightly as Keiko put herself onto my lap and kissed my cheek.

"I don't mind, Yusuke. It shows you care. Just...don't get yourself killed for a third time, okay?"

I smirked and brushed it off.

"Got it."

_That's a wrap for part 23. Part 24 will be in Kurama's POV and begins the morning after he and Ayame become mates. Also in part 24, Kurama tells Keikoku he's her father now. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	24. Chapter 24

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 24: Keikoku Gains a Father

I woke up to the sound of running water and remembered where I was. I had brought Ayame to an area in Spirit World where we'd get privacy when we became mates. I smiled as I looked at her still form. Whether she was human, half-demon, or full demon, it wouldn't have mattered to me. I probably would've asked to be my mate regardless of what she was. After quickly bathing in the lake, I redressed and returned to see Ayame just waking up. I knelt beside her and kissed the mating mark I gave her. She smiled and put her clothes back on.

"Sleep well, Ayame?"

"I did, actually. Been a while since I had a good night's sleep. I suppose I have you to thank for that."

I laughed and helped her to stand.

"Not necessarily. I haven't slept that well in a while, either, so perhaps I have you to thank for it."

"When do you think we should be heading back?"

I sighed and looked up as the sun began to rise.

"We don't have to leave right away. I'm sure you'll probably be wanting some food."

Ayame smiled and took my arm.

"I'm not really hungry, Kurama. Would you like to head back now?"

I nodded and we headed back to the mansion. When we got there, Keikoku was sitting on the living room couch drawing a picture. Ayame tapped my shoulder and smiled.

"I need to step out for a moment, Kurama. I just remembered there was something I needed to talk to Koenma about."

"That's fine. I need to have a word with Keikoku, anyhow."

After kissing her goodbye, I sat next to Keikoku.

"That's a very nice picture, Keikoku."

"It's a picture of a fox. I'm drawing it for Mama."

When she was finished, she put it on the coffee table and looked at me.

"Why did Mama smell like you, Kurama?"

I smiled as I recalled the fact that fox demons had good noses.

"Well, your mother and I are mates now. Since we're mated, we kind of smell like each other."

"What does being a mate mean?"

"It's like marriage for humans but for demons, it involves the male giving a female a mark that says she belongs to him. It also means that since I mated your mother, I'm your father now."

Keikoku's eyes widened as I gave her this piece of news.

"You are?"

"Yes, I am. How do you feel about that?"

A big smile lit up her face as she nodded her head.

"Now you, me, and Mama are a family."

"Exactly."

"Will I be having any brothers or sisters?"

I didn't speak for a moment, having been caught offguard by her question.

"Your mother and I haven't discussed that yet, Keikoku. As soon as we find out, we'll let you know."

"Okay! I'm gonna go to my room and play."

After she ran upstairs, Ayame walked into the room.

"Where's Keikoku?"

"She ran up to her room to play for a while. What did you need to talk to Koenma about?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Not telling yet."

"Is it something that involves me?"

"No. I'll tell you if everything works out, though."

"If you insist."

Ayame sat in my lap and kissed my cheek.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Kurama. I'll tell you about it if Koenma gives the okay."

"It's not something that'll put you in danger, is it?"

"Oh ,not at all."

"Then you have my consent."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed.

"I'm just making sure you stay safe, Ayame."

"I promise that I will, if it's even able to happen."

"Good."

_That's a wrap for part 24. Part 25 begins in Ayame's POV as she flashes back to her conversation with Koenma. Also in part 25, Ayame's father Koga pays an unexpected visit to the mansion. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	25. Chapter 25

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 25: Ayame's Shocking Request and Koga's Unexpected Visit

Quite some time passed since my talk with Koenma. I couldn't do anything unless he gave me the okay, and waiting for him to get back to me was becoming a big pain. I glanced at the communication mirror in my hand and frowned.

"If I have to wait one more minute-"

The mirror beeped and I sighed.

"Finally. Hopefully, he comes with good news."

I opened the mirror and smiled.

"What's up, Koenma?"

"I naturally forgot about it because it hasn't happened in a long time, but it is possible."

"Wonderful. When do I leave?"

Koenma smiled and leaned back in his office chair.

"Whenever you are ready. Give me a signal when you leave the mansion and I'll open up a portal for you."

After the talk ended, I closed the mirror and found myself thinking back to when I came to Koenma with the request.

_Flashback_

_Seeing that Keikoku was in good hands with her new father, I headed to Spirit World. I had a request I wanted to run by Koenma. Hopefully, it was something that could happen. When I arrived at his office, I was immediately showed in by Koenma._

_"Sorry if I'm bothering you, Koenma. There's something I've been meaning to bring to your attention."_

_"You're lucky I finished stamping all my paperwork before you got here, Ayame. Please, have a seat."_

_After sitting down, I sighed and looked at him._

_"If a body is preserved and has been for some time, will the soul remain intact in case there's a chance of resurrection?"_

_As expected, Koenma's eyes widened at my request. After a while, he regained his composure and crossed his arms._

_"How did you come up with such a thought?"_

_"Well, Hiei's birthday is coming up soon. His birth was considered a curse, and I thought his mother could make his birth something to not be ashamed of."_

_"You want to see if it's possible to revive his mother? I'm not sure if it can be done. I doubt the Elders are even aware of how well preserved bodies are when they're incased in ice."_

_"I'm not about to get my hopes up, Koenma. Can you at least see if it's possible?"_

_"I'll do my best. I'll let you know as soon as I can."_

_End Flashback_

I sighed and called Koenma back, letting him know I'd leave first thing tomorrow morning after packing some supplies for the trip. He said it wasn't a problem, and he also said he miraculously managed to locate the soul of Hiei's mother and was keeping it safe until I could arrive back in Spirit World with her body.

_Yusuke's POV_:

After Kurama and I came back in from training, I collapsed on the living room couch.

"I don't remember being that beat."

"What about when Genkai trained you for the Dark Tournament?"

"Ah, that's nothing compared to this. Her training did pay off, but that was for fighting against Toguro. This training was for the tournament in Demon World."

"I'm impressed, heir of Raizen. Most would pass out from such exhaustion."

Kurama stood up with narrowed eyes and looked at our unexpected visitor.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Koenma allowed me fair passage."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Kurama.

"Uh Kurama, who's that?"

"His name is Koga .He's a fox demon like myself. He's also Ayame's father."

"Ah, that makes sense."

Koga smirked and looked at Keikoku, who was sleeping on the windowseat.

"There she is."

Kurama got in front of him and crossed his arms. Koga waved a hand and smiled.

"No need to worry, Kurama. I just came to see my granddaughter."

I lightly pushed Kurama aside and looked at Koga.

"Forgive him. He and Ayame mated a while ago and he became Keikoku's father. He's quite protective of both of them."

"I am only here to meet her. I'm obviously not a real threat. If I was, Koenma would not have allowed me to come here."

By now, Keikoku was awake and looking carefully at Koga, who sat on the windowseat in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Koga. I am your grandfather."

"Mama is your daughter?"

"She is."

Keikoku sat up and tilted her head at him.

"You're a full-blooded demon, and Mama's only half."

Kurama and I grew tense as Koga chuckled at her statement.

"That is true. You're mother is also half-human. That's because her mother was a human."

"Was?"

"She died giving birth to your mother."

Keikoku smiled as she looked at him.

"Would she have liked me?"

"I'm sure she would have, little one."

After a while, Koga decided to leave, but stopped to look at Kurama.

"I trust you're taking care of Ayame very well?"

"One of the duties as a mate is to see to their well-being. So yes, I am taking great care of her."

"Good."

After Koga left, Kurama escorted Keikoku upstairs to her room and I stuck around in the living room.

"Hn, what was his business here?"

I jumped as I heard Hiei's voice behind me.

"He wanted to meet Keikoku. Koenma allowed him to come here."

"Did he try anything?"

"No. He just talked to her a bit after introducing himself."

Hiei nodded and sat on the windowseat, watching Koga as he left the grounds.

"Speaking of fox demons, why has Ayame been going to Koenma's office so much?"

"No idea. All she says is that it's something important."

I sat in front of him and sighed.

"Do you think we stand a better chance of advancing in this tournament?"

"If we continue to train the way we have been, I think we stand a much better chance than last time. With two fox demons that have quick reflexes on our side, our chances should be greater than before."

"Good. That's just what I wanted to hear."

_That's a wrap for part 25. Part 26 will begin in Ayame's POV after she arrives at the Ice Kingdom. Also in part 26, Hiei returns from training to see everyone set up a party in honor of his birthday. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	26. Chapter 26

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 26: Hiei and Yukina's Birthday Part 1

Since I was bundled up, the cold air didn't bother me. The Ice Kingdom was fairly quiet, probably due to the fact a stranger was on their land. Hopefully, Hina's body was still intact. Otherwise, her resurrection wouldn't be able to happen. As I arrived at the gravesites, an Elder approached me.

"What business do you have here, stranger?"

"I mean you all no harm. I'm just visiting your gravesite. There is someone I wish to speak to."

"Make it quick. Our people don't really take kindly to visitors."

After the Elder disappeared from view, I knelt down by the grave of Hiei and Yukina's mother. I dug underneath the ice and snow and was surprised to see her body was in very good shape. I pulled out my communication mirror and got a hold of Koenma.

"Koenma, I found her."

"Is the body in good condition?"

"Other than being covered in a thin layer of ice, she looks fine. I'm ready to head back."

"Good, good. I'll open a portal right away for you."

After carefully picking up Hina's body, I stepped through the portal and found myself in Spirit World Hospital. Koenma stood beside a table, a small soul gently in his grasp.

"Is that it, Koenma?"

"Was very hard to track down but yes, it's hers. Lay the body on the table. Keep your fingers crossed, Ayame."

I crossed my fingers as the body glowed and the soul began floating. A gasp was heard from Koenma and I opened my eyes to see the soul entering the body. A smile lit up my face as Hina's figure began getting some of its color back. Koenma smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Welcome, Hina."

"Where-where am I?"

I smiled and sat beside the table.

"You are in Spirit World Hospital. We brought you back to life."

Her eyes widened as she began shaking her head.

"No, no, no! Why did you bring me back?!"

"Your son is alive, Hina."

"He-he's alive?"

Koenma nodded and helped her to stand up.

"Yes, he is, Hina. Both of your children are just fine. Yukina and Hiei are living in my mansion. Today is their birthday, and Ayame here helped you bring back so Hiei will see his birthday isn't worth hating."

_Hiei's POV_:

I went downstairs to see the living room was covered with balloons and the tables were covered with different foods. My eye twitched as I looked at Yusuke.

"Detective..."

"It's not just your birthday, Hiei. It's Yukina's birthday ,too, remember?"

"I've mentioned several times that I didn't want a party."

"Well, too bad."

My eyes narrowed as I noticed Ayame was still not present. Kurama saw me looking around and smiled.

"She's on her way here with Koenma. They're bringing Ayame's gift to you with them."

"Hn, fine. Nothing I say will make you all cancel this ridiculous celebration."

"Here, Mr. Hiei."

I looked down as Keikoku smiled and handed me her gift.

"Hn, what is it?"

"You have to open it and see."

Kurama picked her up as I opened the small box. My eyes widened as I picked up what looked like small jewelry box. Keikoku smiled as I observed it.

"I made it myself. It's a box to keep your tear gem safe."

I smirked and placed the tear gem n the box.

"Seems like your parents have taught you well, Keikoku."

"Mama says I've become very observant, and I noticed how careful you always are when you have it around your neck, so I thought a box to keep it in would be safer."

"Thank you."

After Kurama kissed his daughter and put her down, I looked up as Yukina entered the room, a smile on her face.

"What do you think, Hiei? Think they did a good job decorating for our birthday?"

"Hn, I suppose it's not too intolerable."

"Aw, come on, Hiei. I think it's nice that they want to celebrate it with us."

"Yeah, Shorty. Lighten up a bit."

I narrowed my eyes at Kuwabara as he put an arm around Yukina.

"What makes you think I'll just up and enjoy this?"

"Because of my gift to you."

We turned to see Ayame walk in, wearing a bunch of cold-weather clothing. Yusuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Ayame, what's with the winter clothes?"

"It was cold where I went, Yusuke."

"Yeah I figured that, but where'd you go? Also, why'd you keep going to Spirit World to talk to Diaper Boy?"

Koenma walked in, eye twitching at Yusuke's comment.

"She needed my help to make something happen. That something is what Ayame considers her gift to Hiei. It's for you, too, Yukina, but Hiei more than anyone because he always felt his birthday wasn't worth it."

Yukina smiled and nodded.

"That's fine, Koenma. What'd you and Ayame get?"

Ayame went up to Kurama, who put an arm around her.

"See for yourself."

My eyes widened as a woman dressed similarly to Yukina walked into the room. Her eyes looked just like ours. Her eyes widened as she looked at me and Yukina.

"Yukina ,Hiei? Is that really you?"

Yukina smiled as she looked at the woman.

"Mother,you're alive?"

"I am. These nice people brought me back."

I narrowed my eyes at Ayame, who smiled.

"Explain this, Ayame."

"The reason I've been visiting Koenma so much is to see if your mother could be brought back to life. Since she was buried in the Ice Kingdom and her body was preserved, her soul was intact. Took a while to find her soul, but Koenma managed to do it. I wanted to see if she could be here because you always said your birthday wasn't worth celebrating, and I thought having your mother here would change your mind on the matter."

I looked at my mother as she embraced my sister. I had gone my whole life without her only to have her back in it. The only question on my mind now was why Ayame decided to do this for me.

_That's a wrap for part 26. Part 27 will begin in Hiei's POV as he and his mother privately talk. Also in part 27,Kurama and Ayame talk of her journey to the Ice Kingdom and he sees he made the right choice in choosing her as his mate. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	27. Chapter 27

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 27: Hiei and Yukina's Birthday Part 2

Once upstairs in my room, my mother sat on the bed while I sat on the windowseat. She sighed as she looked away from me.

"I can't apologize enough for what happened to you, my son. I did the best I could to save you, but-"

"Hn, I'm aware of what happened. I visited the Ice Kingdom after I grew up, and Rei mentioned you took your own life after never being able to find me."

She nodded and looked at me closely.

"The pain was too much for me to handle. Whether you were considered a curse or not, you were my child and I didn't want to lose you."

I looked at her to see if she was lying, but I saw she was telling the truth.

"How long are you going to be in the world of the living, Mother?"

"On the way here, Koenma said since both my body and soul were still in good condition, my coming back would be permanent."

"Is that so?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"It is. I know we won't be as close as a mother and son should be, but will you allow me to at least try to build a relationship with you?"

"I'm willing to tolerate that."

A knock was heard at the door and Yukina stepped in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kurama wanted me to say food was ready downstairs."

"We'll be right down, dear."

As we walked downstairs, I looked at my mother, who was looking back at me.

"You really tried to find me?"

"I gave up all hope when I couldn't find you. I had assumed you didn't survive the fall."

"Not many can, especially if that being as a baby."

"You turned out okay, though, Hiei. You've become a fine demon."

I smirked and showed her the tear gem in the box Keikoku made for me.

"I still have it."

"What about Yukina's?"

"I gave it to her a while ago."

_Kurama's POV_:

When Hiei came down with his mother, the party resumed. After Ayame had gotten some food, I pulled her aside.

"What is it, Kurama?"

"What made you decide to bring back Hiei and Yukina's mother?"

She smiled and took a bite of some teriyaki chicken.

"When we were planning this, Hiei said his birthday wasn't worth celebrating. I thought having his mother here would help him change his mind."

"I would've gladly helped you if you told me about it, Ayame .That's what mates do: help each other."

"I know that, but Hiei has a habit of reading minds of those closest to him. If he got suspicious of you, he might have read your mind and figured it out. I didn't want to run the risk of ruining the surprise."

I took the plate from her hand, put it down, and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Ayame, you are the most selfless person I've ever met. You go to all this trouble to make our friend's birthday more enjoyable, and you never wanted anything in return for it. I am extremely lucky that I chose you as a mate, and I'm glad to be able to spend the rest of our lives together."

Ayame smiled as small tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm glad we're mates, too, Kurama.I just wish I hadn't ended things so abruptly. We missed out on growing up together. We planned so many things, but never got a chance to do them."

I kissed her lips and rested my forehead on hers.

"Now, we can."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have an idea in mind on how to make up for lost time."

"Really? What is it?"

"I can't tell you that. It won't be happening for a while, so when it happens you'll definitely be surprised."

Leaving it at that, Ayame went with Keikoku to get more food. I smiled as I looked after her. What I had planned would give her more proof that I loved her and always would. I was already looking forward to seeing the surprised look on her face when I present my surprise to her.

_That's a wrap for part 27. Part 28 will begin in Kurama's POV on the morning of the first anniversary of when they first met as children. Also in part 28, Hiei talks with Ayame about bringing his mother back to life. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	28. Chapter 28

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 28: Kurama's Anniversary Plans and Hiei's Questions

I woke up and smiled as I saw Ayame sleeping with her head on my chest. Considering what happened the other night, she has a right to some extra sleep. My face lit up slightly as I recalled my idea to make up for lost time. She may not remember what today symbolizes, but I do. Today was the anniversary of the first time we met as children. I had the idea figured out the other night and wanted to surprise her with it.

'_I hope she likes my surprise._'

I got out of bed ,making sure not to wake her, then showered and dressed. Once in the living room, I raised an eyebrow as I saw Koenma.

"Koenma, aren't you usually in the office at this early hour?"

"Usually, but today is a slow day so I'm going in a little later than usual. Why are you up so early?"

"I have a surprise planned for Ayame and need to get it ready. I need to go to Human World in order to do so."

Now, it was Koenma's turn to raise an eyebrow. I laughed and poured myself a cup of hot tea.

"I wish to make up for lost time. Today happens to be the first time we met as children, and I consider it a special day for the two of us."

"I see. Well, I hope it all works out for you."

After arriving in Human World, I headed to the park where I first met Ayame. I smirked as I began thinking of her reaction to such a surprise.

"I'm positive she'll remember this for a long time."

_Ayame's POV_:

I woke to see Kurama wasn't beside me. I got dressed and picked up a note I saw on his pillow.

_Ayame, I woke early so I could prepare the surprise I told you of at Hiei and Yukina's birthday celebration. I left another note for you in the living room with some instructions to follow. I am awaiting your arrival, my mate. -Kurama_

I smiled and put the note away. After arriving downstairs, I noticed Hiei was with Keikoku looking out the window.

"Mama."

"Yes, Keikoku?"

"I just saw Father leave. Where is he going?"

"He is preparing to surprise me with something. He had to go to Human World to do it."

"Can I come?"

Before I could answer, Hiei stood up.

"I doubt you'd be able to, Keikoku. It's a private time for your mother and father. After they're through, they'll spend time with you."

"Oh, okay."

"You should probably go play in your room. I need to speak with your mother."

After Keikoku ran upstairs ,Hei sat back down on the windowseat and beckoned for me to join him. After I sat down, he looked at me closely.

"What made you decide to bring my mother back to life, Ayame? Who else helped you?"

"Um, I came up with this on my own, Hiei. You said your birth didn't hold any meaning, but it did to your mother. If it didn't, you wouldn't be here right now. I was hoping her presence would change your mind."

He sighed and looked away from me.

"That's what you were hoping for?"

"Kind of. Did it work?"

"Honestly, it did. I wasn't expecting to feel anything when I saw her, but I did. Seeing my mother alive made me feel...happy. I haven't really felt like that before."

"Everyone deserves happiness, Hiei. If not a lot, then some."

He smirked and faced me again.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble, but thank you anyway. You should probably get going to Human World, Ayame. Your mate's waiting for you."

I nodded and went through a waiting portal. I looked at the second note Kurama left for me and smiled.

_Ayame, the surprise for you isn't far away now. I am waiting at the park near where we reunited and you met the others. I hope you like the surprise, my love. See you soon -Kurama_

After a good walk to the park, I looked around for red hair. When I found him, I smiled when I noticed he had a picnic set up.

"You remembered I liked picnics."

"Of course. There's something else about today that I want to celebrate."

"What's that?"

"What is today?"

"Um, it's the first day of Spring."

Kurama nodded and began setting up food for us to eat.

"Yes, Ayame. It's also the day we first met as children. This is the park where that first meeting happened."

I gasped as the memory came back to me.

_Flashback _

_I sat on a park bench, enjoying the first day of Spring. I was sitting with my mommy. While tossing breadcrumbs to the ducks, I saw another kid with his mommy. He had red hair and green eyes. His mommy looked nice, too. Mommy smiled and placed me on the ground._

_"Ayame, why don't you go introduce yourself?"_

_"Okay, Mommy."_

_I approached the boy carefully, and he shyly looked up at me. I smiled and waved._

_"Hi. I'm Ayame Kentayama. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Shuichi Minamino. It's nice to meet you ,Ayame. Are you in kindergarten like me?"_

_"Uh-huh. I am in room 23 of Yuka Elementary School."_

_"I'm in room 16."_

_"Wanna play with me?"_

_Shuichi looked up at his mommy, who smiled and nodded._

_"Play where I can see you, Shuichi."_

_"Yes, Mother."_

_We both decided to sit by the pond and throw in more breadcrumbs._

_"Shuichi, do you think we can be friends? My mommy says I can only be friends with nice kids."_

_"Mother says that, too. I...I wouldn't mind being friends with you. You seem like a nice person."_

_End Flashback_

I smiled as I slowly took a bite of food.

"Kurama, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I love it when you surprise me."

"I'm glad you say so...because I have another surprise waiting for you."

"Where is it?"

"Look up."

I looked to the sky and smiled as I saw a sky-writing plane fly above us, creating a sentence that said "I love you, Ayame". I kissed his cheek and laughed.

"You're so sweet. I'm just sorry I forgot about today."

"It's understandable, Ayame. You weren't very pleased with me before."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I put it behind me and that we're here right now. I can't picture my life without you anymore."

"I can't either."

_That's a wrap for part 28. Part 29 begins in Ayame's POV as she goes to Spirit World Hospital. Also in part 29, Yusuke is surprised to see Enki, current ruler of Demon World, arrive at Koenma's mansion. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	29. Chapter 29

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 29: Trip to Spirit World Hospital

Several months had passed since Koenma and I brought back Hiei and Yukina's mother, Hina. Kurama and I discovered that I was expecting during that period, so I was heading to Spirit World Hospital to get looked at. Kurama was going to go, but he found out his mother fell ill and decided to go to his family's home and help take care of her. I entered the hospital and saw Yukina standing there.

"Yukina?"

"I decided to see if I could help you out, Ayame."

"Help me?"

"I offered to check on the baby's development. Follow me."

Soon, I found myself in a large examining room. I sat down and Yukina placed her hands above my slightly bulging belly.

"This won't hurt a bit, so just sit still and relax."

"Will it hurt the baby?"

"Oh, not at all."

For a few minutes, I remained still while Yukina checked on the baby.

"Congratulations, by the way. I'm sure Kurama is just as happy as you."

"He is. Keikoku's excited, too. She's looking forward to having a sibling to play with."

"Good. Well, the baby's doing just fine. Would you like to know the gender?"

After finding out the gender, I headed home and noticed a large man was standing in the living room. He smiled a big smile as he looked at me.

"You must be Ayame."

"Yes. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Enki, ruler of Demon World. I'm here to talk to Yusuke Urameshi."

"Someone say my name?"

"Hey, Raizen Jr."

_Yusuke's POV_:

My eyes widened as I saw Enki standing there.

"Enki, what are you doing here?"

"Gotta talk to you about something. Got a minute?"

"Uh, I guess so."

After Ayame went upstairs, presumably to look for Kurama since he's back from his mother's, I turned to face my ancestoral father's longtime sparring partner.

"What's up, Enki?"

"As you may have guessed, the Demon World Tournament's coming up soon. I came to see if you or any of your friends plan on participating."

"I know I am. Last I checked, Hiei and Kurama were going to fight,too. Ayame was going to fight, but she and Kurama discovered she's having a baby."

"What about your other human friend, Kuwabara?"

"I tried talking him out of it, but he says he's going to compete."

Enki smiled and began heading out, but turned to say one more thing.

"Yomi and Mukuro are competing again, too, Yusuke, so I guess it's a good thing you and all your friends are in it. Well, catch you later."

I sat down and jumped when I saw Hiei standing in front of me.

"You are still competing, right?"

"Hn, of course I am. It'd be foolish not to."

"At least someone we all know has a pretty good chance of winning. Just wish Ayame was competing. Her agility could come in handy."

Hiei smirked and sat beside me, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"We do still have a fox demon with great speed, Detective. I think our little group will hold its own."

_Kurama's POV_:

A big smile appeared on my face as Ayame gave me the identity of the baby's gender.

"Ayame, you're certain it will be a girl?"

"Yes. That's what Yukina confirmed for me when I went down there."

I held her tightly to me and gently nuzzled her head.

"You have no idea how happy I am, Ayame. We rekindled our relationship, you became my mate, and now you're blessing me with a daughter of our own. With this baby and Keikoku, I'd say our family is complete now."

"I'd say so, too. Because of our lifespans, we have a lot longer to be together."

I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

"I like the sound of that."

_That's a wrap for part 29. Part 30 will be in Kurama's POV after Ayame gives birth to their daughter. It will also be the last part of the series, so stay tuned to see what happens_


	30. Chapter 30

The Childhood Friend of Kurama Part 30: Completion of a Family

Small tears formed in my eyes as I looked at the tiny bundle in Ayame's arms. It took 5 months of waiting, but our daughter was finally here. Ayame smiled weakly as the baby began crying again.

"She's got quite the set of lungs on her."

"Most babies do, including demon babies. Speaking of which, what should we name her?"

Ayame shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing's coming to mind. Do you have any ideas?"

"What about...Yumi?"

"It's perfect. Just...perfect."

"Rest, Ayame. Bringing a baby into the world is a tiring task."

Not really able to argue, Ayame smiled and shut her eyes, falling asleep in moments. I looked closely at my new daughter and saw she inherited traits from both myself and her mother. She had her mother's eyes and facial features, but her hair and fox ears looked like mine. I also had noticed before she was wrapped in her blanket that she had a red tail to match her hair and ears.

"Calm yourself, little one. You must not disturb your mother. It took a lot of her energy and strength to bring you into this world and she needs her rest."

As if she understood me, Yumi stopped crying and went back to sleep. I looked up at the door as Kuwabara and Yusuke stepped inside. Yusuke smirked as he looked at Yumi.

"Looks just like you, Kurama. She's got a lot of her mom's facial features, but she's got your red hair."

"Yeah, man. Pretty soon, you'll have to keep all the boys away from her."

I chuckled quietly and looked at Ayame as she moved around in her sleep.

"If she ends up with a spirit like her mother, I'm sure I'll be doing that. Ayame's spirit and good nature was what drew me to her when we were children. I have a feeling Yumi will end up becoming very much like her."

Kuwabara smiled as Yumi opened her eyes and looked at him and Yusuke.

"Hey, she's awake."

"Many demon babies are very alert after being born. She's probably trying to determine if you're a threat to either me or her mother."

Seeing they weren't a threat, Yumi closed her eyes and went back to sleep. After they left, Keikoku walked in.

"Is Mother okay?"

"She's tired, Keikoku. After all, bringing a baby into the world is very tiring. You'll go through it someday when you have a baby."

"What's her name?"

"We named her Yumi."

As quietly as possible, I introduced Yumi to her older sister. Keikoku liked her immediately and held her just right.

"Like this, Father?"

"Just like that. So,what do you think of being a big sister?"

"I like it. Do...do you think she likes me?"

I smiled and playfully ruffled her hair.

"I'd say she does, Keikoku. She must if she hasn't reacted badly to you holding her. A lot of demon babies, not long after birth, are able to tell who is a threat. When we found you as a baby, you chose Ayame to be your mother and growled at anyone that you thought was a threat to her."

"I did that?"

"Yes, you did. Everyone else heard it, too."

I jumped as Ayame woke up, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure you'll be the best big sister ever, Keikoku. Just be there for her when she needs you, and she'll do the same when she gets older."

Keikoku smiled and got into bed beside her mother as I gently handed over our new daughter.

"Does this mean we're a family now?"

I smiled, looked at Ayame, then looked back at Keikoku.

"When your mother and I found you, Keikoku, we became a family. Yumi being born just means our family is a bigger one."

"Will I have any more sisters or brothers in the future?"

Ayame's eyes widened with surprise at her words. I laughed and shook my head.

"We're not sure just yet. We're choosing to wait and see after Yumi is a bit older before we decide on having any more children."

"Okay."

Ayame looked up at me as a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm glad we managed to patch things up, Kurama. Because of it, we have two daughters-"

"And a lifetime of being mates. Don't forget that either, my love."

I kissed her lips gently, then kissed Yumi's head.

"If I may say so, the best part of children is being able to make them."

Ayame smirked at me and took my hand.

"I like that part ,too, Kurama."

"When do you think you might like to...have fun making another?"

"Let's keep the idea of waiting until Yumi gets older open. I want to wait until she doesn't need any more toilet training."

"Yes, I agree with that."

As I relaxed with my family, I smiled as I recalled all the events that led to this moment: reuniting with Ayame, discovering she had Spirit Energy, finding Keikoku, finding out Ayame was actually part fox demon, and eventually becoming mates with her. Given my history with her, I never imagined our lives would end up becoming one, but they have, and it made me happy to know that because of our demon lifespans, we'd be together for a very long time. That's all I ever wanted, and now my wish has come true.

_That's a wrap for this series. Hope you readers liked it._


End file.
